Until The End
by Slr.rose
Summary: Dimitri was never turned strigoi in the battle in SK. He and Rose now have to work together to keep their relationship under wraps until she graduates. But that's proven difficult with all the drama and dangerous events happening at the academy. Can Rose and Dimitri get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Mondays training went great, not only did I get to learn some new moves, but I also got to spend time with Dimitri. Oh god, do I ever love spending time with Dimitri. Especially after our time in the cabin a couple of weeks ago. Our conversation at training the day after the cabin was clear in my head.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I walked into the gym and set my bag down. Looking up I could see Dimitri sitting against the wall reading a western novel. "Morning comrade, what's on the agenda for today?"_

 _He looked up at me as I spoke and gave me one of his rare smiles. "Good morning Roza, we will be running outside today." I rolled my eyes._

" _I should have known."_

" _But if you can beat your last time we can spar."_

" _Great! Get ready to get your ass kicked." I walked over to the door that led outside to the track, but before I got out Dimitris hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. Being so close to him I could smell his delicious aftershave, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against mine. But all to soon he pulled away._

" _I've been wanting to do that since you walked in."_

" _Me too Comrade, me too."_

" _But we so need to keep our relationship private, no one can know."_

" _I know, and I also know it will be hard seeing as how tempting you are." I said smirking. Dimitri chuckled._

" _It will be all worth it in the end Roza, for us to finally be together."_

" _It sure will…"_

Ever since then things have been great between us. Dimitri keeps up with his mentor roll during training, but sometimes, if we're lucky, we'll find a few minutes in the day to slip away and share a few stolen kisses. As I walked into the cafeteria for breakfast I saw my group of friends sitting at a nearby table. I grabbed a stack of pancakes and headed over. "Morning."

"Morning Rose," My best friend Lissa said. "I was thinking of having everyone over to my dorm for a movie night tonight, _before curfew of course,_ want to join?"

"Yeah sure thing." Just then the head mistresses voice spoke up over the loud speaker.

"Can novice Rosemarie Hathaway please come down to the office. I repeat can novice Rosemarie Hathaway please come down to the office." I looked around at all my friends at the table.

"I swear I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, sure thing Hathaway." Christian said. I just rolled my eyes and got up from the table. As I left the cafeteria I made eye contact with Dimitri from across the room, I could see the confusion at me being called down written on his face, I just shrugged my shoulders at him. Pretty much saying, _I have no idea why I'm being called down this time._

When I walked in I was met with Miss Kirova, along with my mother. "Mom?"

"Rosemarie, please take a seat." Miss Kirova said. I did as I was told and sat in one of the two seats that were across from her, the other one was currently being occupied by my mother. "You have been taken out of classes for the day."

"Why?"

"That's to do with your mother, you're dismissed." My mother and I both got up and left the room, after a few seconds of silently walking to god knows where I spoke up.

"So, what's the deal? Why did you take me out of classes for the day?"

"Because we need to talk."

" _All day?"_

"It's important."

"Okay, well… where are we going?"

"My room."

"Got it." I nodded my head and silently followed my mother to her room, when we got in I realized we were no longer alone. There, in the living space, was a moroi man sitting on her couch in a suit and a rather flash scarf if I do say so myself. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him. My mother spun around to face me, shock written on her face.

"Rosemarie! That is no way to speak to him!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, who are you?" Surprisingly the man smiled.

"I'm Abe, Abe Mazur." My mum walked over and sat beside Abe, looking rather nervous as I stood in front of the two.

"Rosemarie, you're almost eighteen. It's time you know about Abe and who he is." She paused as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"Well, who are you? _Old man._ " I asked, shifting to face Abe.

"I'm your father." I instantly felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. I looked over at my mother.

"You're joking, right? This has to be some sick joke!"

"No, it isn't." I scoffed.

"Well then, why am I just finding this out now?"

"You have to understand Rosemarie," My mother said. "Your father, he's in some…shady, business. When you were born, we agreed you wouldn't have any contact with him, at least not in till you were eighteen. You father, he has some powerful enemy's, and if any of them found our he had a daughter, well, they would most likely like to get their hands on you, to either kill, kidnap or just use you as bait to get to Abe."

"Okay, so like I said before. Why now? Does Abe all of the sudden have no more enemy's?"

"Well, no, but I agreed to let him into your life when you were old enough to make your own decisions and care for yourself. However, you still can't tell anyone who Abe really is, who _you_ really are, at least not in till he has a chance to make some deals and clear things up." Abe then spoke up.

"I know we don't know each other, but I have always wanted to get to know you, to really be your father and be there for you. I just hope that it's not too late, and because your mother pulled you out of school for the day I was thinking that at lunch time we could go out, the two of us to a restaurant, give us a chance to talk. I'd love to get to know you." I thought about his proposition. _Was it to late to have a father in my life?_ The answer-No.

"Sure, we can go out at lunch time, a very late dinner I suppose if we are going out of St. Valds and into the human world." Abe smiled up at me.

"Great, you should go get ready then, I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"You got it old man." I turned to leave but spun back around when I heard Abe call out to me.

"Don't forget little girl, no one can know that I'm your father. If anyone asks, make something up."

"Yeah, I got it."

 **Hey guy's! So that was my first chapter of my new story! Let me know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to my room to get ready to go to lunch with my father. God, that was weird to just say. I never thought I would actually ever meet my father, let alone that when I did that he would turn out to be some mob boss that kept tabs on me my whole life. I always thought that he was some no good moroi that just left my mother. When I got to my room I went straight to the shower. When out, I blow-dried my hair so it fell in loose waves down my back, and put on a very low back, scarlet top, with black jeans. By the time I had finished getting dressed and putting on some makeup it was nearly lunch time. Just as I started to wonder where I would meet my father I got a text from an unknown number.

 _Your mother gave me your phone number. I'll meet you by the cafeteria doors when you are ready._ I knew that it was Abe and quickly added him to my contacts as I made my way down to meet him. When I walked into the cafeteria many turned to look at me, including my group of friends. I will admit, for a regular day of classes, I would be considered dressed up. However, I wasn't taking part in my classes today, I was having lunch with my father. Not that anyone else would know that though. I came up with the excuse that if asked about it I would say that my mother wanted me to have lunch with an old friend of hers. I looked across the room to the doors that led outside to see Abe leaning against the wall beside them, when he saw me he smiled and walked over-meeting me in the middle. Two guardians -personal and not school ones no doubt, followed closely behind him. "Hello kizm, ready for our lunch date?"

"Sure thing." He pointed to the two men behind him.

"These are my two main guardians. Guardian Pavel and Guardian Aaron." I nodded at the two men who silently nodded back. We walked out the doors to a large black van. I got in the backseat with Abe and he immediately began speaking. "So, tell me, how are you? How's your life?"

"I'm good, life's good. There have been some rough patches, the biggest one being my friend Masons death, however I have a great group of friends that are always there for me," _And boyfriend,_ I thought silently to myself. But there was no way in hell that I was going to tell my father-whom I had just met, that I was dating my mentor.

"Ah yes, I heard about the Spokane incident from your mother, I really am sorry kizm. That's some terrible stuff, stuff that most guardians don't even have to face, at least for the kidnapping part. Yet you had to go through it while still in high school. I hope you know that I'm here for you, to talk to. Maybe when you want to talk to someone that's not as close to the situation?"

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded. "So, I have to ask. Are you the reason my mother forced me to take Turkish as a second language all through school?"

"I wasn't aware that she had, but I suppose so. Are you fluent?"

"Ama elbette öyleyim." (But of course I am.) Abe chuckled.

"You know kizm, I have many houses in many places, Turkey-where I'm from, included. If you ever wanted to visit, all you must do is ask. You could even bring whoever your charge may be."

"Thank you." I paused to think for a few moments.

"Abe?" He turned from where he was looking out the window to look at me.

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"I want you to call me whatever you feel most comfortable with, at least while in private. You have the option of dad or baba or even just Abe. But if public, you will need to call me Abe, hell, even Zemy."

"Zemy?"

"Yes, it's what most call me behind me back, it loosely translates to serpent in Russian."

"Interesting." I paused. "When do you think you will sort out your enemy problem?"

"Well, I'll always have enemy's, especially in my line of…business, however, there are a few people who I know that I can made a deal with or pay off to guarantee that they will never even think of threatening you. When I have that done, I'll let you know, and I can start telling people all about my badass daughter Rosemarie Hathaway, and might I say, who just like her old man."

"Yeah, not even a day together and I can already tell I get most of my looks and personality from you."

"Yes, except you got the Hathaway temper." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I try my best to keep that in check." Before I knew it, we had arrived at the restaurant. Conversation surprisingly flowed smoothly. You would think it would be awkward, however that fact that we were just so similar, and the comfort in knowing that Abe was always somehow apart of my life, made things easier." Once our lunch was done it was well into the night for humans. He got up and left the restaurant, but not even halfway to the car I felt a sudden nausea-strigoi. "Stop!" I shouted. Everyone did. "There's strigoi!" The two guardians and I formed a protective circle around my father. One of the guardians-Pavel, I think, silently handed me a stake. The saying; _They come first,_ popped into my head. All to soon five strigoi came out from behind the restaurant.

"Well, would you look at that fellas," Said the one in the front of the group. "Looks like we got ourselves a tasty dinner." With that, they charged at us. Guardians Pavel and Aaron each got two, while the last one-a woman, came at me, no doubt seeing me as the lesser threat. She tried to claw at the face but I quickly dogged. As I did, I swung out my stake, creating a long gash on her right arm. She growled at me.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled. She came at me again, this time faster. I could tell by the way she fought that she was a trained guardian before she was turned. She managed to get a hard punch on my ribs. I bet over from loss of breath, but quickly straighten up again as I saw her grabbing out towards my neck. I kicked out at her, she stumbled back. I tried to find an opening to stake her but she kept her chest well blocked. She went to punch me again, which I was prepared to block, but at the last second stuck her leg out to trip me. I ended up falling backwards right on my back, getting the wind knocked out of me, and hitting my head against the pavement. Black spots danced in my vision. I knew she thought I was down for good, so I stayed laying on the ground. She knelt down, bending her head to bite and drink from my neck, however at the last second, I lashed out and staked her in the chest. Her eyes went wide as she crumpled to the ground. I got up from the ground, my vision getting worse at the sudden movement. All of the sudden I could no longer stay standing, I fell to the ground, and passed out.

 **D POV**

I watched as Roza left with Abe Mazur. I knew who that man was, hell, everyone did, and I didn't like him around her. He was dangerous. I wondered, _why she had gone with him?_ I shook my head as if the movement would clear away my thoughts, now was not the time to think about that. I would talk to Roza and warn her about him when she got back. I went to the gym to fit in a workout, even though I had training twice a day with Rose it was still good to fit an extra one in every now and then. By the end of my workout I realized in had been an hour and a half since Roza left, I wondered if she was back yet? Just as I was making my over to her room to check the sound on the alarm went off. The alarm that meant strigoi. I quickly made my way to the head guardian Alberta's office. Once I got in it was already filled with all the other off duty guardians, one of whom was Roses mother. "Okay," Alberta spoke up. Everyone became quiet instantly. "I just got a call, there was a strigoi attack not too far from the academy, I do not yet know if there were any casualty's yet, however I do know the people involved, one of them being a novice of ours." _Oh god, please don't let it be Roza. Please let her be safe and back here in her room at the academy._ I thought to myself. "I got the call from Abe Mazur, he said that they were currently under attack by the restaurant 'Oakwood', that his two guardians-Guardian Pavel and Guardian Aaron were fighting strigoi, along with novice Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm dispatching a team of you to go help and bring them back. It will consist of Guardians; Peatland, Hathaway, Morton, and Belikov. You will all leave now." We all nodded and headed out to one of the academy's vans. Once in, Guardian Morton started to drive, and I just prayed; _Please let Roza be okay, please let me get to her in time._

 **Hey guys, so that was a longer chapter. I have realized that I've written short chapters in the past for my other stories and I want to get better at that, so hopefully I can keep this up! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D POV**

Even though we were obviously speeding, it felt like it took us years to get to the restaurant, even thought in only took about ten minutes. When we got there I could tell that the fight was over, bodies lay scattered across the ground, there was only one guardian left standing, he was in front of Abe Mazur. The other guardian was on the ground, apart of the group of bodies. I could also see that Roza was also laying still on the ground. _No! Oh god no, please, I can't be too late! She can't be dead!_ I ran up to her body along with her mother. As I looked down at her I could see a puddle on blood surrounding her head. I quickly felt her neck for her pulse, after a few moments I felt it. I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding. Her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive-for now. I could feel the blood mated in with her hair as I ran my fingers through it. _If only I got here sooner, if only I had stopped her from leaving with Zemy, she would be okay._ Now I had no idea if she was going to be okay. She had a head wound, and it was bad. I looked up at the other guardian. "What happened?"

"We were walking back from the restaurant when five strigoi attacked. Two on me and Two on guardian Aaron," He pointed to where the other guardian lay unconscious on the ground. "One went after Hathaway, she killed her, but not before the strigoi managed to hit her head against the ground." I nodded my head. We need to get them to the academy ASAP. I gently picked Roza up from the ground and got back into the van laying her down in the back seat with me, her head resting on my lap. It the short ride to the academy she hadn't even made a single movement. It worried me to no end. When we reached St. Vladimir's I carried her to the infirmary with her mother following closely by my side. When I got in they were already prepared and had a bed waiting for her. I set her down in her room and left, hoping that the doctor would soon come out of the room to tell me that all would be okay. _What if she wakes up and she has amnesia? What if she doesn't remember who you are?_ I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I couldn't think like that. Roza would wake up, and she would remember me, because she had to. I needed her.

After about an hour or so the doctor came out. Both Janine and I stood up in hopes of hearing some good news about Rose.

"So, it appears she has a couple broken ribs and a bad head injury, we have stopped the bleeding from her head, however, we don't know the extent of her injury until she wakes up."

"How long until she will wake up?" Asked Janine.

"We have no idea, but the both of you can now go and see her."

 **R POV**

I could hear beeping, it was rather annoying. I groaned in protest to the annoying sound. "Roza?" I heard. I would know that voice anywhere, it was Dimitri, and he sounded so worried-worried for me. "Roza, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I love you." I tired to open my eyes. It felt like they were being weighed down, but eventually I opened them. I was met with bright lights and bright white walls surrounding me, so bright that I had to close my eyes again. "Roza, please open your eyes." I groaned again but listened. I opened my eyes and gave them time to adjust. Finally, I could look around the room I was in, but the only thing I was interested in was Dimitri. He was sitting in a chair beside my bed, I could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep and I could see how worried he was. "Oh god Roza, I was so worried, how are you? Do you remember everything?" Just as I was about to answer when the doctor came in.

"Oh good Rosemarie, you're awake! You gave us all quite the scare. How are you feeling?"

"Um, my head and ribs hurt."

"Yes well you do have a couple broken ribs along with a very sever head injury. It's common after these kind of injuries that you might not remember everything so I'm just going to ask you a series of question for you to answer, okay?"

"Got it."

"What is your full name?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Where do you go to school?"

"St. Vladimir's academy."

"Do you know who this is?" She pointed to Dimitri. Even though he had his guardian mask up I could detect a hint of worry and concern in his dark brown eyes. Concern for me, worry that I might not know who he is-who he really is, aka the love of my life. But I knew that no matter what happened to me I could never forget Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov, my mentor." I looked away from him and back at the doctor.

"Okay well then I'll let you get some rest and come to check on you later." Once the doctor left I turned back to Dimitri.

"Do you know who I really am?" He asked softly. I never had heard Dimitri sound so venerable, and it worried me. Because I knew for him to be this freaked out then I must have to been in really bad shape.

"Or course Comrade," I smiled up at him and I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I could never forget." I could see him visibly relax. He looked over at the door before softly pressing his lips against mine. When he pulled away he also let go of my hand.

"You scared me Roza, when I got to you, you were unconscious, laying on the ground with a puddle of your own blood around your head. I thought-I thought for a moment you weren't going to make it. That is, until Vasalisa came in and did what she could to heal you, but even then…" He trailed off.

"Dimitri, I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Your mother was here, along with Abe Mazur at one point, and of course all your friends. They have been taking shifts to be with you."

"Wait- how long was I out for?"

"Two days."

"Well, I can see why you were worried. I'm sorry Comrade."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you did your best. In fact, I heard you killed a strigoi." I thought back to the attack.

"Yeah, I did." I paused to try and remember what I could from the fight. "Was anyone else hurt?" Dimitri nodded.

"Guardian Aaron was bitten, he suffered from blood loss, but he's okay now."

"Well that's good." Right then the door opened and Lissa walked in.

"Oh my god Rose I was so worried! How are you? How do you feel?"

"I feel okay, not the best, but I'll heal."

"Here, let me see if I can heal you. Last time I was lower on blood, but I just fed." I shook my head.

"Lissa, you don't have to."

"No, I don't, but I want to, I want you to get better." With that she placed one of her hands over my ribs and the other over my forehead. She closed her eyes and a look of deep concentration appeared on her face. I felt through the bond her magic flow from her and then into me. Instantly my ribs felt much better along with my head.

"Thank you, Lissa, I feel much better."

"Good." She sat down in the chair beside Dimitri, clearly very tired. I looked over at Dimitri.

"How about you go bring her to her room?" I could tell that he didn't want to leave me. "I'll be fine, I'm much better now that Lissa healed me." He sighed.

"Here Vasalisa, lets get you to your room. He stood up and helped her up, he walked out holding up a rather unstable Lissa by his side. I sighed and closed my eyes. God knew what would be in store for me these last few moths before graduation.

 **Hope you liked that! Let me know what you think! Your reviews motivate me to write more and update faster so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a full week, the doctor finally okayed me to go back to normal training and classes. _Thank god._ I thought to myself. I was going to go stir crazy this past week. When I walked into the gym for after school training I was met the sight of Dimitri laying flat on his back, holding a western novel up above his face. I smiled at the scene. Dimitri really did love his westerns. I set my bag down and walked over to him, all the while Dimitri continued to read his book. I layed down and rested my head against Dimitris chest and looked up at him. "Hey Comrade." He tilted his chin downward to look at me.

"Good day Roza." He gently pressed his lips against my forehead and pulled back, he was wearing one of his rare smiles.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too." I sat part way up and turned over so I was now looking down at Dimitri. I kissed him. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"Umm, as much as I love this Roza we need to stop, we can't get caught." I pouted.

"Yeah, I know…sadly." I stood up at the same time as Dimitri. "So, running and sparing?"

"You got it." We walked outside together towards the track. As much as I wanted to reach over and hold his hand I knew I couldn't. Once at the track we stretched and then set off. After our run we made our way back to the gym, once inside Dimitri spoke up.

"Rose, I wanted to talk to you about Abe Mazur." I nodded my head slowly.

"Okay."

"It's just that, he's a very dangerous man, with a not so good reputation. I don't think you should be hanging around him."

"Well I'm not exactly hanging around him per say, it's just my mum told me that he's a friend and that we should go out to lunch. So, we did."

"Why did she want you to go out to lunch with him?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't like talking to Dimitri about this, he could tell when I was lying. Yet Abe warned me many times not to tell anyone who he really is to me. Which forced me to have to lie to Dimitri.

"I don't know. I guess she wants me to know her friends." I walked over to my water bottle on the benches and took a drink.

"Well you shouldn't do it again Rose. I mean it, he's no good." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine, I'll do my best to stay away from him." I knew Dimitri could tell something was off with me, but seeing as I agreed with him he decided not to put up a fight. We went to the middle of the floor. We spared three times before it was time for me to head out and get ready to relax back in my room. Just as I was putting my water bottle and gloves back in my bag Lissa spoke to me through the bond. She surprised me since it was so out of the blue, especially at this time. I gasped and dropped my things.

 _Rose, can you come to my room please? I need you now!_ Dimitri turned to look at me concerned.

"Are you okay Roza?"

"Yeah, sorry Comrade it's just Lissa surprised me that's all." I said as I pointed to my head. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just wants me to come see her is all." He nodded his head.

"See you in the morning."

"See ya Dimitri." I decided to just make my way straight over to Lissa's room instead of stopping off at mine first. Once I reached the door I could hear banging from inside. Instead of knocking I just walked right in. "Lissa, are you okay?" I asked as I made my way inside. I didn't expect to see what I did next, especially since Lissa never gets mad, but there in front of me was Lissa, trashing her room in a fit of rage. "Lissa! Stop!" I ran the few steps across the room that it took to get to her and pulled her back from the mirror that she had now broken. Shattered pieces laying at her feet. I pushed her onto the bed into a sitting position and grabbed her arms to hold her back from trying to hit me.

"Let me go Rose!"

"Lissa stop! It's the darkness, fight it!"

"No! shut up! I want you to leave me alone!" She yelled as she struggled against my hold.

"Lissa stop! This isn't you! You're better than the darkness!"

"Bullshit! This is me! You just don't like it!" She yelled back. I was getting no where with her. I shook my head. I knew what I was going to have to do, I was going to have to pull the darkness from Lissa. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could feel the darkness seeping into me, taking over me. Finally, it was over. But I was _mad._ Not as bad as Lissa, but hell I needed to hit someone right now. instead I stood all the way up and stormed out of Lissa's room, slamming the door on the way out. I knew if I stayed around that I could end up hurting her. I quickly made my way over to my room. This darkness, it wasn't as bad as the time with Jessie, but I still felt so angry. I turned around and punched my door. Feeling the relief for only a few moments I did it again. I then walked across the door and slammed my fist against the wall. Hitting the wall and door made me feel a bit better, but only for a few moments before the darkness would return. I kicked and wall and slammed my fist against the wall as I cried out. Just then I heard my door open. I spun around to look at Dimitri. I turned back around and punched the wall again.

"Leave."

"No, Roza it's the darkness."

"No, I just don't want you here Dimitri! Now leave!" I yelled out. I pulled my arm back to punch the wall again, but before I could I felt him grab my arm and spin me around. He pushed me up against the wall and held my arms in place beside my head.

"Fight it Roza, fight the darkness, I know you can!"

"No! Now let me go!" I yelled. I tried to kick out at him put he pressed his body up against mine making it impossible. He bent his head down low to whisper in my ear.

"Fight the darkness Roza. I know you can. _Please_ , I need you back." Hearing him plead for me the fight went out of me. I let out a strangled cry and sunk to the floor. Dimitri coming down with me. I couldn't help but feel guilty, this past month all I've done is make Dimitri worry about me.

"That's it Roza." I leaned further into him, the smell of his aftershave surrounding me. I couldn't help but be reminded of when I was taken over by darkness in the cabin, and how Dimitri had helped me back then too.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry about me Dimitri, but I keep putting myself in these bad situations."

"Shh, it's okay Roza, no matter what I will always worry about you, but that's because I love you. You can't help it when the darkness comes." I silently nodded my head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Vasalisa came to my room after you left hers, she told me what happened." I looked up from his shoulder into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Roza." He leaned in and kissed me. One that showed me how much he really meant what he had just said. I pulled back.

"I hate this Dimitri. The darkness, it scares me, knowing I could hurt someone. Knowing that I could hurt _you_."

"I know Roza, it scares me too, I can't help but worry about what the darkness could do to you it the long run." I knew that as he was saying this that he was thinking about shadow kissed Anna, and how she had killed herself from the darkness. "But know, that I will always be here for you Roza, until the end, and after." I nodded my head and snuggled back closer to him. Right now, I just needed to be with him, for him to comfort me.

"Stay with me?" I asked. He looked down at me just as I looked up. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Okay, I'll have to leave early so I don't get caught. But I'll stay." I nodded. I felt him pick me up and lay me down in the bed, I felt him remove my shoes and then not long after I felt the bed dip from his weight. He pulled my closer to him, my face against his chest, one of his legs slung across mine. He kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep Roza." And I did, in the comfort of Dimitri's arms.

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter! Let me know what you think! More reviews inspires me to write more and update more so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I knew Dimitri told me to stay away from Abe, but seeing as he was my father, it was rather difficult. So, when Abe texted me at lunch time, on Thursday, for me to come meet him in his room, well, I decided to go. I looked over at my table of friends. "Hey guys, I got to run. I'll see you around." I quickly got up and left, hearing my friend's protests as I walked away. I left the cafeteria. As I was turning the corner to go down the hall to my father's room I walked into someone. I felt their hand shoot out to steady me. I looked up and locked eyes with my boyfriend. "Sorry Comrade, wasn't really paying attention." He chuckled.

"I could tell. What are you doing?" I hated that I was going to have to lie to him, but Abe's warning rung out in my head.

"Just taking a stroll."

"Is that so?" I could tell by his tone that he knew I was lying.

"Yup, and I got to run. See ya Comrade!" I smiled up at him as I quickly walked away. A few more minutes and I knew that he would be able to make my crack and tell him. When I reached my fathers room I knocked on his door. He opened it only moments later and ushered me inside. "You wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yes, I wanted to go out again with you, but this time I was thinking it would be better if we went during the human morning. That way there won't be any strigoi attacks."

"Yeah, that's a much better plan. I don't exactly want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Great, well I'll pick you up later tonight and we can go out, I asked your mother to come but she's working the wards tonight, so it will be just us again." I nodded my head.

"Okay." He turned around and walked over to the couch, patting the seat beside him. I made my way over at sat beside him.

"I also wanted to ask you how you were after the attack? I visited as often as I could when you were in the infirmary, but I'm pretty sure your mentor doesn't like me much." He smirked at me as if he knew something that I didn't. I wondered briefly if he knew about Dimitri and I's relationship. I quickly pushed away that thought. There was no way he could, he would no doubt be very pissed right now if he did know.

"I'm good. Lissa healed me all up. As for my mentor, well, he's just weary. He's heard about you and your…reputation."

"I see, well, he has nothing to be weary about. I would never hurt you kizm, you're my daughter."

"I know, but he doesn't." Abe looked at me for a few moments.

"Do you want to tell him?" I shrugged my shoulders trying to look nonchalant about it.

"Well, it would get him off my back." _I also hate lying to my boyfriend._ I added silently. He nodded his head but remained silent. Finally, he spoke up again.

"You should go, don't want to be late for classes. I'll come by your room after your training." I got up and walked to the door.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye kizm…" He trained off making me turn to look at him curiously. He had a large smirk on his face. "Rosemarie, if you want to tell your boyfriend that I'm your father, you know, _to get him off your back and all_ , you can." I stood in front of him shocked as he repeated what I had said only moments ago, about Dimitri.

"How do you know?" He shrugged his shoulders, as if me dating my mentor wasn't a big deal.

"I told you, I've kept tabs on you."

"And you're okay with us?" I ask. I honestly was tempted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. I figured if my parents ever found out that they would both kill Dimitri, and then me. But Abe… he was so calm about it.

"At first I wasn't too happy. However, I've had some time to see how you two are with each other. I know guardian Belikov's family, and I know that he was raised very well. I could also tell, when you were in the infirmary, how much he really loves you. He rarely left your side, and it was clear how worked up he was over your well being."

"Are you going to tell mom?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't." I nodded my head figuring that's what he was going to end up saying. "You should tell her after your graduation, it will be easier then. That way she can't get him fired if she wants to." That instantly worried me.

"You really think she would do that? Rat us out?"

"It's your mother kizm, she's unpredictable. Especially when she's angry, and she will no doubt not be pleased when she finds out." I nodded my head.

"True. I just hope she doesn't do anything rash." Just then I heard the bell that signaled five minutes until classes would start. "I should go. But thank you, for excepting us and not rating us out."

"Of course, Kizm. Don't forget, be ready to get picked up after your training." I walked out of his room and made my way to my next class, trying to think on the way when I should tell Dimitri that Abe was my father. I knew he knew that something was up, so the sooner the better.

When I got to training after my dinner I realized that Dimitri wasn't in the gym. I beat him here for once! Just as I set my bag down the gym doors opened and in walked Dimitri. "Rose, you're early." I smirked.

"Actually Comrade, I'm on time. You're just late." He gave me a half smile.

"Yes well, I was taking care of some paperwork in the office is all. Let's head out to the track and then spar." I nodded my head and we walked out together. The cool hair felt nice, I looked up to the sky to see the beginning of the sunrise, it was a beautiful orange color. I looked over at Dimitri to find him already looking over at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"You, and I was thinking how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you." I smile and so does he.

"I want to kiss you Dimitri, so badly."

"Me too Roza, and soon we will be able to kiss and hold hands anywhere we like, without a care in the world." It gave me pleasure in knowing that what he was saying was true. Once we dropped the conversation we went on with our regular training. Once it was over I checked my phone. I didn't have long until my father came to pick me up. I quickly grabbed my things and made my way to the gym doors. "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" Dimitri out called from behind me.

"I just got places to be Comrade, that's all." All through practice I completely forgotten to tell Dimitri about Abe. It looked like he was about to speak up again but I cut him off. "I will tell you everything that's been going on tomorrow, during our morning training." I knew he wanted answers now but he nodded his head non-the less.

"Okay, goodbye Roza."

"Bye Dimitri." I walked away and quickly made my way to my room. Once in, I showered and got ready. Leaving my hair natural, I dressing in light blue jeans, a white v neck top and my thick red cardigan. As I was slipping on some white sandals I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to be faced with Abe.

"Hey little girl, are you all ready?" I nodded my head.

"Yup." We walked across the school to get to his car, where no doubt his guardians where waiting. Every corner we turned was empty, which made sense seeing as it was now past curfew here. As I was making my way to the car I saw a guardian turn around the school. Turning around I saw that it was Dimitri. We made eye contact instantly. He had his guardian mask up, but I could see a hint of confusion in his eyes at seeing me leave with Abe after curfew. Abe then bent his head close to my ear and whispered.

"I'm guessing you have yet to tell your boyfriend that I'm your father?" I looked away from Dimitri and back at Abe.

"I told him I would tell him everything tomorrow." He smirked.

"Can't wait to have a little chat with the man."

"Baba!" I hissed. "You will not threaten my boyfriend!"

"No one ever said anything about threatening little girl." He winked at me as we got into the car. I could tell that me calling him Baba hadn't gone unnoticed and he now had a bigger grin than before.

 **D POV**

I was doing rounds when I heard footsteps ahead of me. I lightly sped up my pace as I made my way around the corner on the school. Up ahead, walking to a car, was Roza, along with Abe Mazur and two guardians. _What is she doing with him? Even after I warned her!_ I said to myself. _And especially now! It's past curfew, the human morning._ If it had been night time out I would be worried about a strigoi attack like last time she went out with him. But still, just seeing Roza around someone so dangerous put me on edge. She turned around to look at me, our eyes making contact. I could see Zemy bend down to whisper something to her. She shook her head and said something back. Soon after they were in the car and headed off. _What in god's name is she doing?_ I ask myself.

 **Hope you liked that chapter! Let me know what you think by reviewing, it gets me in the mood to write and update more!**


	6. Chapter 6

I came back to the academy late into the moroi night. I knew I was going to be tired for training in the morning, seeing as I was only going to get a few hours of sleep. I didn't see Dimitri doing any rounds as I made my way to my room so I figured I was going to have to talk to him at practice, like I said I would. Once I got to my room I fell right into bed and instantly sleep took over.

All too soon my alarm went off. I groaned and pressed the off button. After a few moments of laying in bed I finally got up. Once I was all changed into my training clothes I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the gym. Dimitri was sitting up against the wall reading his western. _Typical_. I thought to myself.

"Good morning Comrade." I said as I yawned. He looked up at me and set his book down.

"Good morning, how late did you stay out?" I walked over and sat in front on Dimitri.

"I think I got back around midnight." He nodded his head. He looked conflicted, but soon spoke up.

"Roza, I warned you about Zemy. Why do you keep leaving the school with him? And in the middle of the night! He's dangerous!" I could see how agitated he was by the whole Zemy thing. Now was my time to tell him that he was really my father.

"Well, it's a long story, but…" I paused. "Well, Abe is my father." Dimitri leaned back against the wall. Shock clear on his face.

"Abe Mazur, is your father?" I nodded my head.

"Yup. But I couldn't tell you before because both he and my mother told me I shouldn't tell anyone because it could be dangerous. He does after all have many enemy's."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Well, Abe knows you can be trusted, and he knows I don't want to lie to you. So, he said I could tell you." I paused unsure of how Dimitri would handle what I had to say next. "He also knows about us. He's been keeping tabs on me my whole life and I guess he recently found out about us. At first, he wasn't too happy. However, when he saw how worried you were for me in the infirmary, well, he is okay with us now."

"Wow." I let out a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah."

"How are you handling it?" Dimitri reaches out and holds my hand in his.

"I'm surprisingly used to it. We went out for lunch the other week, as you know, and a late meal last night. It gave us a chance to talk and for me to really get to know him. I have to say, he doesn't seem like he would be a bad father, it seems like he really does want to be apart of my life."

"Well then, I guess that's good news then. You will finally have your father in your life." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I will. It's also great that he's okay with us, he can help soften the blow when we tell my mother at around graduation." Dimitri chuckled.

"Even though your father is a mobster, I still think your mothers temper if more frightening then his." I laughed.

"You got that right Comrade."

After our long talk, we finally got on with training. Dimitri even showed me a few new moves to practice. Soon after it was time for breakfast. I quickly got cleaned up and changed in my room and headed down to meet my friends. "Hey guys." I said as I set my bowl of yogurt and granola down.

"Oh Rose! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and everyone else in my room later tonight?" Asked Lissa.

"Sure! And this time I will come, I promise, no surprise strigoi attacks to put me in the infirmary. Lissa laughed.

"Good!" Just then Adrian walked into the cafeteria and sat at our table. From his seat beside me I could smell the booze on him.

"Geeze Adrian, it's only breakfast time and you're already drunk." He shook his head.

"I'm not drunk little dhampire, only a little…numbed." I looked across the table at Lissa. I could tell she was trying to see his aura, even though she wasn't the best at it. After a few moments, she spoke to me though the bond.

" _Rose, his aura is black. Like your kind of black when you take my darkness_." I looked back over to Adrian concerned. The darkness the obvious reason for his early drinking.

"Adrian, maybe you should try to go get some rest." He shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"Whatever, worth a try." He mumbled as he walked away.

After a full day of classes, and after school training with Dimitri, I was exhausted. Yet still, I got ready to go over to Lissa's room. Refusing to break my promise of going over. I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on a flowy black dress that had spaghetti straps, paired with some black flats I was ready for Lissa's. As I walked into her room I could tell that I was the last one to arrive. My friends sat crowded on the couch and around it chatting happily while passing around a bowl of chips. "Hey!" They all turned to look at me.

"Hey Rosie, took you long enough!" Said Christian.

"Oh shut up Sparky!" Lissa swatted his arm and then looked at me.

"Quit it! Both of you!" She scolded at us as if we were children, but I suppose when it came to Christian and I, we often acted like we were. The night I spent with my friends was fun. I laughed and listened to old stories, some of which I never knew about them. For example, when Eddie got caught making out with some random girl in a storage closet by Stan, I laughed way too hard when I heard that. All too soon I could feel myself getting more tired by the second.

"Hey guy's, I'm going to head back. I'm really worn out." Adrian, who was ten times more drunk then he was at breakfast today spoke up.

"Would you like me to accompany you, little dhampire?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he struggled to stand up. I shook my head.

"I'm good. I'll see you all tomorrow." I left Lissa's room and made my way back to mine. Not too long later I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and in walked Adrian, stumbled more like it. I was really worried about him, after Lissa's warning about his darkness and that amount of alcohol he's been drinking today I knew he wasn't stable. "Are you okay Adrian?" I ask. He shuts the door and makes his way over to me.

"I was looking around for you little dhampire, you disappeared on me."

"Adrian, I told you I was leaving." He just gave a crooked smile and continued to walk closer to me. Finally, I stuck my arm out to stop him. "I'm tired Adrian, I have training in the morning. You should go."

"Ah yes, training with cradle robber." I scowled.

"Don't call Dimitri that." He shrugged his shoulders and took a step towards me.

"You looked nice tonight, better than nice actually. You should wear that dress more often" He slurred his words together when he spoke. I shook my head.

"Listen, you're drunk. You need to go back to you room." He just bobbed his head to the side and came closer towards me, forcing me to take a step back. My back was now pressed against the wall.

"I'm fine, I don't want to leave. I want to be here, with you."

"No Adrian, seriously, you are way too drunk, that and all the darkness from today. You need to go back to your room and sleep it off." He took a final step forward, I now had to tilt my head up to meet his green eyes.

"But I want to stay little dhampire, with you, you're too…tempting." I lightly pushed him away. He stumbled back but came right back to where he was before.

"Seriously, you need to go."

"No." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my neck. I tried to pushed him away, but this time he grabbed my arms. This wasn't like Adrian, even drunk he knew when to cut it out. This was darkness. While my down fall was anger, his was lust. He pulled back and pressed his lips against mine, hard. I whimpered and turned away. His lips automatically going to my neck.

"Stop Adrian!" I yelled. I kicked out at him. He faulted in his kissing but that was all. I pushed my arms against his chest. This time hard enough to make him stumble backwards. "Leave Adrian! Now!" He quickly grabbed my writs with one hand and held them against my chest, his other hand grabs my waist and pulls me hard against his body. I'm now trapped between him and the wall. He stands on my feet so I can't kick out. I struggle against his hold. "Stop!" I yell again.

"But I want you." He then kisses me non-too kindly. My struggles against him increase. I let a whimper out. Just then the door to my room bursts open and Adrian is ripped away from me. I stumble forward but remain upright. I look to see who came in, it was Dimitri. He pushes Adrian out into the hall where he falls against the wall and floor.

"Leave now! Before I hurt you!" He growls out threadedly. Adrian struggles to get up but then stumbles away. Dimitri closes the door and is in front of me in an instant. I feel his strong arms circle around me and holds me protectively against his chest. "Did he hurt you? Do…anything, to you?" He asks softly after a few moments of silence. I shake my head.

"Not really, I'm just shaken up." Dimitri pulls back and looks me over, seeing that I was indeed not hurt he pulls me back against him.

"I came to check on you. When I heard the yelling…" He trailed off.

"I'm okay Dimitri, I'm okay." We stay silent for a few moments before he pulls away.

"Let's get you in bed." He leads me to my bed, I kick off my shoes as he pulls the covers back so I can crawl in. He then takes off his shoes and belt and gets in beside me. "I'm not leaving you tonight Roza." I nod my head and snuggle closer into him.

"Good, I need you here, and thank you, Dimitri." He gentle kisses the top of my head as he runs his hand though my hair that had came out of its bun earlier in the night.

"I'll always be here to protect you Roza." Not too long later sleep over comes me.

 **Did you like that chapter? Review and let me know! More reviews motivates me to write and update more! Also, this is my longest chapter yet! Almost 2000 words!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning my alarm went off loudly. I reached over to turn it off but something was blocking my arm. I opened my eyes to look over at Dimitri laying in my bed beside me. "Dimitri." I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked over at me, a smile appearing on his face.

"Good morning Roza."

"Morning Comrade." He leaded over and kissed my lips softly.

"How are you Milaya?"

"I'm great now that I woke up with you in my bed." I winked at him. He chuckled but soon became sombre.

"I'm serious Roza, what Adrian did, what he tried to do-" I cut him off.

"Seriously Comrade, I'm fine. I was shaken up last night but I'm away because you were here for me." He nodded and kissed me.

"I should go, I stayed too late. I'll see you in the gym for training in a bit."

"Yeah, don't get caught Comrade." He got up and slipped on his shoes and belt, he bent down and kissed me again.

"You should get up, I don't want you late to training Roza." I grumbled.

"Okay." With that he carefully slipped out of my room. Luckily because our training was so early no one would be up. I quickly got ready and headed to training, it had only been a few minutes but I already missed him. Walking in to the gym I realized that I got there before him. I decide to hide my bag and go behind the door, there was no way I was going to waste this opportunity to surprise attack him. Only after a minute or so of waiting I heard footsteps approaching the door. I got ready to attack. The door opened and in walked Dimitri, I didn't even wait before I ran and jumped onto his back. He quickly flipped me around so I was laying on the floor on my back with him above me.

"Okay that was not fair, I seriously thought I had you!" He laughed.

"Sorry Roza, but I knew you were in here."

"How?"

"Guardian secrets." I rolled my eyes and he helped me up off the floor. "By the way, there's going to be a school dance soon."

"Well, lets hope it doesn't turn out like the last one. Lissa getting kidnapped isn't exactly something I would like to happen a second time."

"Agreed." I smirked up at Dimitri.

"Although, I must admit, the stuff _before_ her getting kidnapped was pretty fun." I said thinking back to when Victor put a lust charm on my necklace.

"Umm, I'm must say, I'm inclined to agree. But you need to stop doing that." Dimitri grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting go.

"What?"

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you when we could easily get caught." I smirked and leaned closer.

"Sorry Comrade." We ended up have a brief make out section regardless of Dimitri's last words, but we stopped knowing that what he said was true and if we did get caught that would be the end for us. Our training went on as normal, I was satisfied knowing that since today was Saturday I didn't have classes to go to next. "What's on your agenda today Comrade?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, but I assume that once Vasalisa finds out about the dance that the two of you will be going on a shopping trip, which, you will be needing guardians for."

"Ah yes, for a brief, peaceful moment I forgot about Lissa's obsession with shopping. Thanks for reminding me about that." I said sarcastically.

"No problem Rose." I laughed and grabbed my things.

"I'll see you around Dimitri."

"Goodbye Rose." Before I walked out I turned back around.

"Before I forget, what color do you like on me?" I ask.

"Red, why?" He looks at me curiously. I smirk.

"Just thinking about the dress I'm going to buy for the dance is all." With that I left.

By lunchtime I got a text from Lissa. It read; _You and I are going out to the mall tonight with some school guardians to go shopping for the school dance coming up._ I quickly texted back my reply to let her know what I would meet her at the front of the school at ten. I spend the day catching up on homework and cleaning and organizing me room, I wasn't in the social mood since the incident with Adrian, and I was not going to tell my friends what happened between us. I knew it wasn't his fault, it was darkness, just like how it's not my fault when I get angry and shout rude things when the darkness gets its hold over me. Once ten rolled around I made my way to the front of the school. The only people up right now where Lissa and I along with some guardians as protection, one oh whom I was pleased to see was Dimitri. When we got in the van I sat with him in the back with Lissa in the passenger seat and a guardian I didn't know driving. The drive to the mall was about an hour long so I got comfy and closed me eyes to rest. All too soon I felt Dimitri shaking me awake. "Roza, wake up, we're here." I hummed in response and opened my eyes. We were the only ones left in the car.

"Where is Lissa and the other guardian?"

"They went inside the mall to wait for you out of the sun. I told them I would wake you up." I looked around and saw we really were all alone, I quickly kissed Dimitri but pulled away so we wouldn't get caught.

"Well let's get this show on the road then Comrade." We both got out of the vehicle and went inside the mall. Lissa was quick to grab my arm and start dragging me to multiple dress shops. Sadly, in wasn't looking too great for me so far. Lissa on the other had already had her dress picked out; she got a light pink, silk, floor length dress that was off the shoulders.

"What about this one?" Lissa asked as she held up a crimson red dress. I walked over to where she stood to get a closer look.

"Oh my god, I need to try that on right now!" She quickly handed me the dress and pushed me into a changing room. Once I had it on I looked at the full-length mirror on the back of the door. "Hooley shit Lissa I loved it!" I yelled from inside the changing room.

"Oh let me see it!" I opened my door and ushered her in, once she was I closed the door behind her.

"Jesus Rose, you look gorgeous!" She was right, I did. The dress was crimson red, it went down to the floor but on the side, it has a cut up to my upper thigh to show off my right leg a bit, it got tighter from the waist up, it was all lace from there up and was a very low V neck so it showed off my chest a bit. "Okay change now so you can buy it! Now we need to find you some shoes!" I did as I was told and soon left the store with a big bag that had my dress in it. Later, I managed to find a great pair of heels that went perfectly with my dress. They were black and very strappy. By the time we left the mall it was about one O-clock in the moroi night, meaning we would only get back to the academy at around two. Luckily though it was now Sunday which meant I could sleep in because Dimitri and I didn't have morning training and there were no classes. On the way back the guardian had the radio softly playing music while Lissa slept. Dimitri leaned closer and whispered in my ear; "Did you end up getting a red dress?" I turned to look at his smiling.

"Maybe, it's a surprise though, so you will need to wait till the dance to see my dress." He softly groaned.

"I can't wait to see you in it. But at the same time, I'm really not going to have much fun having to watch the other guys openly admire you while I can't."

"Don't worry Comrade, maybe we can make a quick trip to the cabin where you will be able to openly admire me then Comrade."

"Ugh, Roza, you're going to kill me."

"Never Comrade, I just might give you a small heart attack is all." I said winking at him.

 **Hey guys I know that this chapter was sort of just fluff and a bit shorter than my other ones but I decided I would give Rose a small break from so much drama** **Review and let me know any ideas you have for me on what you want to happen in the story! I need more ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost a week since the shopping trip and it was now Friday. The school dance was tonight and I must say that I was oddly exited. Lissa and I agreed that after my training this evening that I would take a shower at my place and then head over to her room where we could get ready together. Dimitri cut out training short so I could have time to get ready tonight. As I was leaving the gym I quickly kissed him.

"I'm going to go before Lissa comes to search for me."

"Yes go, I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye Comrade."

"Goodbye Roza." I left the gym in an odd mood. I was exited to spend time with my friends and have a nice night out, but at the same time it was saddening knowing that I couldn't spend it with Dimitri. The one person I really wanted to. But I pushed that away, I was determined to have a good night tonight. I needed it. I quickly showered and brought all my things over to Lissa's room. She opened her door with a wide smile spread across her face.

"Come in Rose! I can't wait to do your hair and make up!" I laughed.

"Now, don't get too crazy Lissa."

"Don't worry, I won't." After about two hours Lissa had finished doing my hair and makeup and we were ready to go. I had my amazing crimson red dress and black heals on. Lissa had curled my hair and put it up in a beautiful up-do with a few strands out along with minimal makeup that still made my lips and eyes pop. There was a knock on the door and we opened it to reveal our dates. Christian was obviously Lissa's while Eddie and I agreed to go together as friends. I had told Dimitri and he was fine with it because he knew Eddie and I were more like brother and sister than anything else.

"Wow," Eddie said when we opened the door. "You both look fantastic."

"Thankyou Eddie, the both of you clean up pretty nicely yourselves, and yes, even you sparky." He smirked and me and turned back to face his girlfriend. Christian and Eddie both wore dark suits, Christian with a red tie and Eddie with a black one. Eddie held out his arm for me while Christian did the same for Lissa. I knew Dimitri was going to be one of the guardians on duty at the dance so I was exited to see him, even if we couldn't have much time together. We made our way down to the giant room which was holding the dance. Once we walked in I saw Dimitri from across the room. Our eyes met. Suddenly, we were alone in the crown. The admiration and love he had for me was clear in his eyes, at least to me. To others, he still had his guardian mask up. I smiled to myself. Eddie and I went right to a table and sat down, not yet in the mood to start dancing.

"You know," Eddie said speaking up. "I didn't really want to come here, but now that I have, I'm glad. It gives us a chance to talk and hang out just us, which we haven't been able to do in a while."

"Yeah, from now on we really should try to make more of an effort to hang out."

"Agreed." I saw him look over at a moroi girl in our grade at a nearby table. Carly was her name if I remembered correctly.

"Does someone have a little crush?" I asked giggling. He turned back to look at me slightly blushing.

"What, no, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, don't lie to me Mr. Castile." He paused.

"Well, okay, I might like Carly a bit."

"Well then, go ask her to dance!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's with her friends."

"Eddie, if you don't I'll go over and tell her that you want to dance but are too chicken." He slightly pales.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Eddie, it's me, Rose Hathaway, you really think I wouldn't do that?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Go get em tiger!" I pumped up my fist in the air as he stood up and walked over to her. I watched as he spoke to her, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't matter because I could tell by the smiles on both their faces that me pushing Eddie to ask her to dance had worked out. She stood up and grabbed his hand, they made their way over to the dance floor. I smiled, it gave me joy to see my friend so happy. I looked across the room and made eye contact with Dimitri. He was by the drinks table so I made my way over to him. As I pouring myself a drink he spoke to me quietly.

"You look magnificent Roza." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Comrade, what time are you done your shift?"

"In two hours."

"Well then, I guess I'll meet you at the cabin in two hours?" I asked. I briefly saw his lips twitch upward.

"Of course, I can't wait to spend time with you and get my hands on you and out of the dress." I laughed.

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to our evening." I looked across the dance floor to see Eddie still dancing with Carly. "I wish that could be us out there." I said after a few moments.

"I do to Roza, I do to." I saw Lissa and Christian walking towards the drink table where we stood.

"I should go."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the cabin later." With that I walked away towards Lissa and her boyfriend.

"Rose, I was just coming to see if you wanted to dance?" To be honest, I didn't really want to. But I also wanted to try and have fun.

"Sure." We walked back to the dance floor and started dancing to the upbeat music. Before I knew, it had been two hours. I saw Dimitri make his leave towards the door. Before he left our eyes made eye contact and we passed a silent message. I nodded slightly to let him know that I would soon follow him. I looked over at my group of friends. "Hey guys, I'm going to head back to my room, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." They all nodded.

"Rose, do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Asked Eddie, ever the gentleman.

"No, it's okay, you stay were and have fun." With that I made my leave. Halfway down the hall that lead to the doors to outside I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and was faced with Adrian.

"Little dhampire, can we talk?" He took a few more steps and then stopped in front of me. We hadn't spoken since the incident of him forcing himself onto me.

"What about Adrian? I have somewhere I need to be?"

"Going off to meet the cradle robber?" I just rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Wait, Rose! I'm sorry!" I stopped and turned around to face him again, the fact that he called me by my name meant that he was wanting to have a serious conversation.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize, about the other night. I remember what happened and I'm discussed with myself. I feel so guilty and…dirty. The mix of so much alcohol and darkness… well… it wasn't me, I hope you know that."

"I do, you weren't in your right mind. I know how darkness can drive you to do terrible things that you don't have control over."

"So, does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you know, you really have a big heart little dhampire." I laughed and looked over at the clock on the hallway wall. Dimitri had been waiting for me for fifteen minutes all ready, by the time I make it to the cabin it will be at least twenty minutes. He will probably be worrying.

"Thanks, now I do really have to go."

"Of course, and if you need me to cover for you or anything, I will."

"Thank you." I turned and left. The walk to the cabin was peaceful, no one was outside and the air had a comforting cool breeze to it. Finally, I got to the wooden door of the cabin and walked in, making sure to lock it behind me. I walked in to the small living area to see Dimitri sitting on the couch waiting for me. He stood up when he saw me, we quickly made the last few steps towards each other before we kissed.

"Roza, I've been wanting to do that since you came to the dance tonight." I smiled up at him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Me too Comrade." He pulled away slightly enough so he could sit down and pull me back, close to his side on the couch.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a run in with Adrian." I could feel him instantly tense up beside me and his hold on me get tighter. I gently put my hand in his thigh.

"Relax, he only wanted to apologize." I could feel him relax.

"Did you forgive him?"

"Yes, I knew that wasn't really him the other night, it was darkness." Dimitri shook his head.

"Still, what he did was discussing."

"Yes, and he knows that, he feels horrible and guilty, but at the same time it wasn't him. You know how out of control I get when I take away Lissa's darkness. Do you blame me for the things I say and do when I'm like that?"

"No, because it's not you." I looked at him pointily. He nodded in response.

"I can see you point. But when it comes to you, I've never really been able to keep my head on completely straight." I laughed.

"I know what you mean Comrade, I'm the same way." He bent down low to whisper seductively into my ear.

"You know Roza, it was very hard seeing you it that beautiful dress tonight knowing that I couldn't take it off of you right then and there."

"Well you're in luck then, because now you can." With that, we kissed, and we didn't stop kissing until late into the moroi night.

 **How did you like that chapter? Please review and let me know any ideas you want for this story along with anything you really liked about this chapter. The last two chapters were pretty much all fluff so get ready for some drama!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Wednesday at lunch that I started to feel sick. There was some sort of bug going around the school and unfortunately, I was one of the unlucky students to get it. Which was odd, since dhampire have very good immune systems. Eddie had started to get sick Monday morning and was now in the infirmary because it had gotten so bad, he looked like death. I was worried, not for myself, but for Eddie and everyone else getting sick, it wasn't common for a dhampire to get sick unless it was a serious problem. The doctors figured that it was just a very intense flu. I left my friends to go to the infirmary to see if there was any medication I could get now so I didn't end up like Eddie. As I walked in I saw Dimitri at the front desk handing the lady sitting down behind it some papers. He turned around to leave, as he was about to go he stopped once he saw me. "Rose, are you here to visit Eddie?"

"No, I'm here to see if there in any medication I can pick up. I think I'm getting the beginning of that flu everyone has."

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly, like shit. I can barley eat and I constantly feel like I'm going to throw up." He walked me over to a near by chair.

"I'll go get a doctor." With that he left. I could tell that he was upset and worried that I was getting sick. So far everyone that has gotten the flu is either in the infirmary or slowly getting worse and worse to the point were it's just a matter of time until they must stay in the infirmary twenty-four-seven. After a few minutes of waiting Dimitri returned with a doctor following closely behind him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm doctor Grafton. I hear that you are here because you believe you are starting to get the flu that has been going around?" Asks the doctor.

"Yes, I don't feel very well at all."

"Okay, well I'll just lead you to a room around the corner and we can do some tests and hopefully start you on some medication." I nodded my head and stood to follow him. Dimitri stayed back in the waiting room. Once inside the quite bland room I sat on the bed while the doctor listened to my heart beat and took my blood pressure along with some other tests. All the while staying silent. Once he was done he wrote something on his chart and then looked back up at me. "So, it appears you do have the flue, I know that you said that you feel pretty awful, but luckily you came here very quickly. The bug starts off very bad and just gets worse by the hour. We will start you on multiple medication that you will need to take three times a day each. If you don't start to feel better by tomorrow evening, then come back. I nodded my head. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out three different pill bottles. "These will be the pills that you have to take for a while, I do hope you get better Rosemarie, I have high hopes since we caught it so early. However you should stay in your room and rest. No classes and no training until this medication starts to kick in."

"Thank you doctor." I walked out of the room and back into the waiting room where I saw Dimitri sitting down. "Hey Comrade, want to head out?" He nodded his head and we walked out of the infirmary together. The bell rang a few minutes ago, signaling that classes would start so we walked to my room knowing that there wouldn't be anyone in the hallways to see us. Once inside I sat down on my bed with Dimitri beside me.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked as he put his arm around me.

"That I have the flu that's been going around, I can't go to classes or training until the medication that he gave me starts to work." I said holding up the three pill bottles that he gave me.

"I really hope you don't end up like the other student in the infirmary."

"Yeah, me too." He kissed my forehead gently but pulled back with a frown.

"Your forehead is hot, you have a fever." I shrugged my shoulders, there wasn't much we could do about that.

"Hopefully the meds do their job quickly." He nodded as he gently pushed me down into the bed.

"You should get some rest Roza, sleep is the best thing for you right now. I'll check on you at around dinner to bring you something to eat."

"Awe Comrade, you're too good to me, thank you."

"It's not a problem Roza, I like taking care of the woman I love." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love getting taken care of by the man I love. I'll see you later, Comrade." I said as I snuggled tighter into the thick blankets. He closed the door softly. Soon, sleep came for me and I welcomed in with open arms.

When I woke, I looked over at my clock. It was nine in the moroi night. Beside my clock was a brown paper bag. I picked it up and opened in to find a wrapped-up sandwich inside along with a note. I pulled out the note first. It read; _I came by at dinner time but you were sleeping, I didn't wake you because I know you need your sleep. You might not have much of an appetite, but please try and eat what you can. Text me when you wake up and read this and I'll try to come and check on you._

 _Xo_

 _-D_

I smiled. I seriously had the best boyfriend in the world. I grabbed my phone and texted Dimitri to let him know that I had woken up and that I appreciated the food and note, but that it was late and that he could check on me in the morning. He replied with. _I'm glad you like it. I'm on my way. Don't forget to take your medication._ I rolled my eyes, I should have known that no matter the time Dimitri would end up coming to check on me. It was just the kind of person he is. I grabbed all three pills and quickly downed them with some water. The sleep I got didn't help too much but hopefully I would soon get better. I heard a soft knock on my door before Dimitri walked in. "Hey Comrade."

"Hello Roza, how are you feeling?"

"The same as before."

"Well, try and eat, maybe that will help." I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich. I managed to eat half of it before it got too much for me.

"That's all I can eat Comrade." He nodded, I could see him frown and knit his brows together in worry.

"I need you to get better Milaya, I don't like seeing you like this."

"I know Comrade, and I'm sorry you do. But hopefully since I came in so soon the meds and extra sleep will start to work its magic."

"I sure hope so."

 **D POV**

I was worried about Roza. This evening I heard that one of the moroi flat lined in the infirmary today because of this damn flu. I couldn't let that happen to Roza, yet there was nothing I could really do to help her, which just infuriated me. When she walked in to the infirmary today looking slightly pale I knew why she was there, I just didn't want to believe it. This flu, or whatever it was, was nothing like before. It hit fast and hard. You had no idea what was happening until all of the sudden you're in the infirmary on your death bed. After a while of talking with Roza she fell asleep once again. I gently kissed her before leaving her too sleep. The stress about her well being was getting to me. So, I quietly left her room and made my way to the chapel, hoping that if I prayed enough, my Roza would get better.

 **Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! More reviews motivate me to update faster. Let me know of any ideas for this story because I need some!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two days since I first went to the infirmary and I haven't gotten any better. In fact, I've been getting worse. But the good news was the Eddie was getting better. So were some of the other students. However, what was really disturbing was the fact that one student had died already from this flu. They were moroi, so they do have weaker immune systems than dhampire, but still, I couldn't help and feel worried as to what was instore for me. Dimitri has made it his mission to try and care for me in any way possible whenever he can, all the while not getting caught of course. His excuse as to coming to my room when someone did see him was that he was dropping off homework from my classes and training with him. It was dinner time now, which meant that Dimitri was going to be coming to my room soon to drop some food off and "homework." Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out. The door swung open and in walked my boyfriend. "Hey Comrade."

"Hello Roza, how are you feeling?" He took his duster off and set in on my desk chair, making himself comfortable in my room. I sighed.

"Not great. I just don't understand why this medication can't do its damn job and make me better. I'm getting antsy, I need to train." The medication had slowed down the prosses of the flu, but slowly I was still getting worse. When it came to Eddie he was already in the infirmary and looking like death, luckily, I hadn't gotten that bad yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. So did Dimitri. He put a brown paper bag on my night stand that no doubt contained my dinner inside, but I wasn't hungry. I could barley keep anything down. Dimitri pressed his hand against my forehead.

"Your fever has gotten much worse Roza, I think I should take you to the infirmary." I shook my head.

"No, there's nothing they can do."

"Still, they can keep an eye on you. I don't like leaving you alone while I'm on duty."

"I'll be fine Comrade, nothing will happen while you're on duty." I could see his forehead crease.

"I don't like this."

"Listen, if anything changes I'll make sure to text or call you right away. Okay?"

"You better." He sat down beside me on the bed and pulled me tight to his chest. Being wrapped in his arms made me feel better, regardless of my health.

"Do you think you will get sick too? Because of me?" I asked him quietly.

"I think if I were to, it would have already happened. But I'm not going to let the possibility of getting sick stop me from taking care of you." I turned my head closer to his chest and kissed it.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We sat comfortably together in silence. No words were needed, we just needed each others presence. Suddenly, I felt something leak from my nose. I put my hand up and it came away covered in a scarlet liquid.

"Dimitri…"

"What's wrong?" He asked. He could tell by my tone that something was wrong. I looked up at him. He quietly gasped. "Блядь! That's it, this isn't right. I'm taking you to the infirmary." I nodded my head because I knew at this point that there was no arguing with him. He stood up to go grab his duster from the chair. I stood up to follow him to the infirmary. But as I did I felt the floor sway beneath my feet.

"Dimitri…" I called out. He turned around to catch me just in time as I crumpled down to the floor.

"Roza, stay awake, stay with me." He called out. I tried, I did my best to hold my eyes open and focus on him, but everything was getting blurry. I couldn't see properly, when he spoke, it sounded like I was listening to him from underwater. It registered in my head that he picked me up and was running towards the infirmary, but I couldn't feel his arms around me, all my scenes where failing me. I could very faintly hear him talking to me. I could only catch words. "Stay…need to get…almost there…Roza…" I knew what he was telling me to do. He was telling me to stay awake, but I couldn't, the darkness swallowed me up.

 **D POV**

I held Roza tight to my chest as we sat on her bed. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, but I needed to keep it together for her sake. If she saw how stressed I really was over her than it would just make her stress, and that was the last thing she needed right now. "I love you." She said in a whisper against my chest.

"I love you too." I told her. I was lucky, although I couldn't yet tell anyone, I had the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world as mine. Once she graduated, I hoped that we could take a trip to Russia to see my family, I knew that they would be happy for me that I found someone, and, they would love her.

"Dimitri…" She said quietly. She sounded worried suddenly. I tensed.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me, I wasn't expecting to see blood leaking from her nose and down her lips. I gasped quietly and swore in Russian. "Блядь! That's it, this isn't right. I'm taking you to the infirmary." She nodded her head without complained, for which I was grateful for. I stood up and grabbed my duster. I heard her call my name in a panic from behind me. I quickly turned around, I had just enough time to grab her and she fell to the floor. I gently laid her down. "Roza, stay awake, stay with me." She held her eyes open, but I could tell that she couldn't see me, her eyes were unfocused and glassy. I gently picked her up and cradled her to my chest as I fled her room quickly and made my way down to the infirmary. I tried talking to her, pleading her to stay awake. But it was no use, she soon closed her eyes, the blood still leaking from her nose. I cursed myself. I should have made her go to the infirmary before. Finally, I reached the infirmary and barged in. There was a doctor at the front desk. She turned to me and looked at Rose.

"Follow me." She said. She leads me to a white room that was filled with different machines and a bed. I laid Roza down on the bed and backed away to let the doctor do what she needed to. "What happened?"

"Well she has the flu that's been going around. I went by her room to drop off some homework. As I was about to leave she got a nose bleed out of nowhere and then collapsed. She lost consciousness about halfway here." She nodded but remained silent as she did the tests. She stuck a needle in her arm and put an oxygen tube in her nose, after she had cleaned the blood away.

"I've only seen one other student get a nose bleed from this flu." Suddenly, she tensed up as if she said something she wasn't suppose to.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"No, what's wrong?" I could see her inner battle going on in her head, but she soon spoke up.

"I don't want to alarm you, however, the only other student that I've seen get a nose bleed from this illness was the one who past away." That just made me feel even more wrecked with worry. The only comfort I had now was the consistent beeping noise coming from the heart monitor she was hooked up to. Once the doctor was done writing on her chart she turned to look at me. "She's stable for now. I'll come to check on her occasionally. You're welcome to stay with her. It will be good for her to see a friendly face once she wakes up." Even if she told me to leave there was no chance that I would.

"So, she will wake up?"

"If she stays like this, then yes. With the other cases I've seen, the person will often get ill to the point of danger, but they soon recover and are back on their feet it's as if they were never sick in the first place."

"Got it, thank you doctor." The doctor left and I turned to look at my Roza. All I wanted to do was get in the bed with her and hold her tight, but I couldn't, because to everyone I was just her mentor who is concerned. "Roza." I whispered in her ear. I grabbed her hand. "Please, wake up. I need you to get better." I let go of her hand and sat back in the chair, watching her, and praying for her to wake up.

 **Let me know how you like that chapter! Also, if you have any ideas you want to see in this story let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**D POV**

It has been a full twenty-four hours and Roza's condition has yet to change. She still lay in the hospital bed, tubes and wires hooked up to her at all different angles. All I needed was for her to wake up. To give me a sign that she was getting better. Her friends had come in to visit her when they could between classes. I hated to leave, but I had to when I was on duty. People would also get suspicious of us if I literally never left her side, they would clearly see that we were more than mentor and student. For the sake of her future as a guardian, I couldn't have that. Her father came back to the school once he heard of her health. Regardless of how I felt about the man, it was nice to not have to pretend around someone. He knew about us, and supported us. When he visits, we would often talk about Roza. Her past, her future, the great things we both know she can accomplish. It was now curfew for the students, which also meant that my visitation hours were over. I looked at the door to make sure no one was around, I quickly bent down to kiss Roza's forehead. "Please get better my love. Please wake up." I left the infirmary and went to my room. Tomorrow I would do my morning duty, visit her in the afternoon, then go back for an hour after my evening duty around the wards.

All morning I had been wanting to get to her, even though I was exhausted from my early morning shifts I made my way to the infirmary rather my own bed. When I walked into her room she was the same as before, she did have more color to her skin than when she first came in here but that was all that had changed. I sat in the chair by her bed and softly spoke to her, pleading with her to wake up. It had been too long for there to be no signs of improvement, every minute I worried for her more and more. I knew it sounded bad, but at this point I didn't know if she was going to make it. I knew I should hold out hope, and I did, but I also had to look at the facts. The facts were, according to the doctor, that if she hadn't woken up in the first twenty-four hours; which there was a seventy percent chance of happening, then each hour after that her chances of waking up went down by five percent. She was now down to a forty percent chance of waking up. I hated those odds. I sat back in my chair, making myself comfortable. Suddenly, my phone went off, Alberta was calling me. "Belikov."

"Guardian Belikov, I was wondering if it was possible for you switch shifts with Guardian Aveyard. She can take your next shift that's in a few hours if you will be willing to cover hers tomorrow from one to four around the wards."

"Sure thing." She hung up and I was left in the silent room with the love of my life… who was currently on her death bed. I set my phone on the table and closed my eyes, I didn't plan on falling asleep, but at last, I did.

 **R POV**

I heard beeping. A rather annoying beeping. I pealed my eyes open to be met with a bright white light, I instantly closed my eyes. The light hurting. After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes so they could adjust to my surroundings. I was in the infirmary. I looked to my left, there was multiple machines that had wires connecting me to them. I looked to my right; there, in a chair, was Dimitri sleeping soundly. I honestly don't know how he managed to fall asleep in that uncomfortable chair, especially with his height and muscular body. He will no doubt wake of cramping in many different places. I gently placed my hand on his knee. He stirred, after a few moments I saw him start to wake up. He fixed his position in the chair and winced, yup, like I said, lots of cramps. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. His dark brown eyes met my own, I could see the shock of seeing me awake clear on his face. He pulled his chair closer and put his hand against my cheek. I felt comfort from his touch. "Roza?" He asked.

"The one and only Comrade." He broke out in one of his heart stopping smiles and kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed him back with just as much passion and love, but pulled back much too soon for both our liking, encase a doctor were to walk in.

"You're really awake."

"Yeah. How long was I out for?"

"Almost two days. I was so worried Roza, I…I didn't think you were going to wake up." I shook my head.

"I could never leave you Comrade, I just needed some time to heal is all." He stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, I'll be right back." He did as he said and soon returned with a doctor.

"Hello Rosemarie, I'm doctor Aveyard. How are you feeling?" I thought about it for a moment. Just then I realized that I felt much better than I had before, and I told her just that.

"That's great. We've found that that's what happens with most of our patients that have gotten this virus."

"So, does that mean I'm good to go then Doc?"

"Sadly no, I'm going to keep you here over night for observation, but if all goes well then you will be able to leave tomorrow." I nodded my head. She soon left after disconnecting me from most of the machines. Dimitri sat back in the chair and looked and me with love.

"I'll be able to stay until visiting hours are over. Then I can come bring you back to your room in the morning.

"Thank you, for always being there for me."

"Of course Milaya, there's nowhere else i'd rather be." The wooden door to my room opened and in walked my father. It feels like a life time ago that I saw him last.

"Kizm, I came as soon as I heard that you were awake. How are you?"

"I'm good Baba, I feel much better. The doctor said that I can leave tomorrow morning."

"That's great news." He turned to face Dimitri.

"Belikov, I can see you're in a much better mood than when I last saw you."

"Yes, much less stressed out now that Roza is awake and getting better." I frowned when I looked over at him, not at all happy to hear that I had been causing him so much stress.

"I'm sorry Comrade, I've been stressing you out so much lately. You don't deserve that."He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Hush Roza, It's not your fault. Don't feel bad." I nodded, regardless of what I thought I was going to keep it to myself. An argument would not be good for either of us right now.

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask.

"Three in the afternoon." Answers my father looking down at his watch.

"Well i'm starving, is there any way I good get my hands on some food?" The two men in the room laughed.

"Of course food is the only thing on your mind right now. I'll go to the cafeteria and see what I can get you Roza, but remember, you haven't been eating much since you got sick so you're going to have to pace yourself."

"Okay, but if there are any chocolate donuts left please pick me up one!" I called as he walked out of the room. I looked back at my father. Meeting his eyes that were the exact same shade of brown as my own.

"Did mom know that I was sick?"

"No, I don't think so. When I was last here I went to the office and filled out some paperwork to make sure that encase of emergency's they would call me rather your mother. I know with her guarding she won't be able to be around here for you. However, once I got the call the other day I did try and call her, but she didn't pick up. I left her a voicemail."

"Thank you baba. For being here. It's nice to have at least one parent that I can count on." He didn't bother correcting me and saying that I could count on my mother as well, because we both knew that wasn't true. After a few minutes of casual conversation Dimitri came back with two brown paper bags and a coffee cup.

"I'm sorry to say that there were no donuts. Although I'm actually glad because so much chocolate after being sick isn't good for you." I pouted, he chuckled and kissed me softly. "Maybe you'll be in luck tomorrow Roza, but as of now I got you a cucumber sandwich, some tea and a biscuit.

"Ah well, it's no chocolate doughnut but I do like the sound of that. Pass it over Comrade."I ate my food and chatted with my father and boyfriend. I had to say, regardless of the fact that I was still in the hospital, I enjoyed myself. Dimitri and I didn't have to pretend around my father. For that, I was forever grateful to him. Even though he only recently came into my life, I loved and trusted him as if I grew up always having him as my baba. I knew we already had a much better relationship than my mother and I. After a few hours of talking and relaxing it was time for them to go so I could sleep. My father told me that he was going to be staying around for a while for which I was happy about. After he left, Dimitri kissed me with much more passion than he ever would in front of someone else, it was a kiss that was reserved for behind closed doors.

"I really am so happy that you're awake and getting better. You need to stay in good health."

"I'll do my best Comrade."I said smiling up warmly at him.

"I also talked to the doctor, she said that after tomorrow you will be able to get back to training and classes."

"Oh thank god. It's been too long." He chuckled and kissed my cheek before standing all the way up, getting ready to leave.

"Now get some sleep Roza, i'll be here in the morning when they discharge you."

"Goodnight." I said as I watched him walk away.

"Goodnight."

 **Did you like this chapter? Let me know what you think! I got some big plans for this story but still let me know of any ideas you have!**


	12. Chapter 12

I could finally start up training again. Those days of no training seemed to go on forever. Although the down side is for our first couple days back Dimitri made it so we only had afternoon training. Which, I did like to sleep in, but I also really liked to train with my boyfriend. We were in the middle of sparing, I could see that a was about to get the jump on him when suddenly, Dimitris legs shot out just as we threw a punch. I dodged his punch but he managed to trip me and get me flat on my back. He placed his hands over my heart. "Dead." He leaned further down and pressed his lips against mine. "You need to pay attention to your surroundings Roza."

"I'll work on it Comrade." I grabbed my things, said my goodbye and was about to leave when he called my name.

"I have duty in a half hour. But after I'll try and come by your room. At least to say goodnight." I smiled.

"That sounds great Comrade. Be safe."

"Always am Roza, unlike someone."

"Hey! If you're talking about me then you're totally wrong! I am always made safe decisions!" He just looked at me, but I got what he was trying to say. "Okay fine, I do make some unsafe choices. But it's always for the best!"

"Whatever you say." I laughed and walked out of the gym.

Dimitri was off duty in an hour, he had been working for two already. I sat alone in my room, finishing up my homework from the day, went my phone began to ring, silence no longer filled the room. My fathers name flashed across the screen. "Hey, what's got you calling at his hour?" I said once I picked up.

"I wanted to let you know that there was a strigoi attack very close to the school. I'm sure Kirova will find out soon and call an assembly of sorts, but I wanted to let you know and check in on you."

"Well thanks, and all is good here. How did you find out? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kizm, one of my men told me. They had the night off and went out. Ended up fighting a group of strigoi along with some other guardians."

"Okay, well I should call Dimitri, he's walking the wards."

"You do that Kizm, I'm going to come down to the academy as soon as I can."

"See you soon then." I quickly hung up and tried Dimitri's cell. I knew that since he was on duty his phone might be on silent but I prayed he answered. It went to voice mail. I left him a message of telling him that it was urgent he call me back. It had been only a few minutes when the sound of the academy alarm went off. The shrill ringing going all throughout the school. Kirova's voice was heard over the PA system. "Attention all staff and student. Please calmly make your way to the cafeteria. I repeat, everyone please calmly make your way to the cafeteria." Before I made my way down I quickly checked the bond to make sure Lissa was alright. She was already in the cafeteria, she had been grabbing a snack before. She was sitting with Christian and Adrian. She was okay, but worried. I could see through her eyes that Dimitri was in the far corner of the room. She hadn't been staring at him, it was just whenever he was around that's where I look to. He was on his phone. I could hear a distant ringing in my room. Most likely Dimitri calling me back. By the time I slipped out of her head I missed his call. I also had a text from him. _I don't know how you knew before the school, but I know that call I missed was about the attack. Please tell me you are in the academy and this isn't like last time. Text or call back ASAP._ I decided to instead walked down to the cafeteria and meet up with him. When I walked in I could see Dimitri on the other side of the room, his back facing me. Kirova was standing at on a table with a microphone, but it was obvious she had yet to say what she had planned to. I walked up to Dimitri. "Comrade." He turned around at the sound of my voice. I could see the relief in his eyes when he saw me.

"Oh Roza, I was worried you went out with Abe again or something."

"No, I never left the academy."

"Then how did you know? You called me before Alberta did."

"Abe called me to warn me." He nodded his head in understanding. Kirova spoke up then. Her voice ringing loud for all to here with the help of the microphone she held in her hand.

"Silence." After a few moments, all the chatter in the room stopped. "There has been a report of a strigoi attack close to the academy, as of now we are in no danger. However, classes will be canceled until further notice. Guardians will be walking the wards and the school hallways. Students and staff who are not on duty are asked to go straight back to their rooms. You are all dismissed." I felt a hand lightly touch my elbow. I looked up into dark brown eyes.

"It's going to be too risky to try and see each other tonight. But I'll see you in the morning, we will still do our training."

"Got it. Goodnight Comrade."

"Goodnight Roza." We walked our separate ways to our rooms.

The next morning, I was eager to see Dimitri. We didn't get a chance to talk much last night. "Morning Comrade." I called out as I entered the gym.

"Good morning Roza."

"Any news about the attack?"

"Not really. But I do know that classes are canceled for at least two weeks while parents take their kids out of school to somewhere they deem safe."

"Well, it will be nice to have a relatively empty academy to ourselves." I smiled up at him. He smiled back but in a way that told me he knew something I didn't. "What?" I was suddenly very suspicious of him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking since I've never had a break like this that I would go to Russia to visit my family."

"Oh, that's a great idea! I know it's been forever since you've seen them. They no doubt miss you too. Although I have to admit I will get lonely without you and I'll be really missing you."

"I know, and I will really miss you too Roza. So, I figured, you should come with me. For two weeks. We leave on your fathers plan tomorrow morning."

"Holley shit Comrade! When in god's name did you plan this all out with my father?"

"Last night. It's going to be a surprise to my family, I didn't call to tell them we were coming." His lips twitched upwards as he wrapped his arms around me. "So, what do you say? Will you come with me?"

"Of course!" I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. "Wait, do we need a story encase people see us leaving on a plane together?"

"Got that covered. You're going to your father's house in Russia while I go see my family, but they are close by so he offered to let me travel with you."

"Brilliant." I kissed him again. His lips were like a drug. "What if they don't like me though?" I asked once we stopped kissing.

"Roza, they will love you. You have no reason to doubt that, trust me." I smiled.

"I do trust you Comrade."

 **What did you think of this chapter? I know it's a lot shorter than my other ones but my next one will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

I said goodbye to all my friends before getting on the plane. Abe was already on along with all his guardians. I sat in a surprisingly comfortable seat with Dimitri sitting to my right. "Are you exited to see your family Comrade?"

"Absolutely, and I can't wait for them to meet you. How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Nervous, but exited as well." The plane soon took off. It was going to be a very long flight so I got comfortable. By the time will we land and drive from the airport to Baia we would get there early morning. I drifted in and out of sleep all throughout the flight. Sometimes talking with my father about his past and mine. Talking to Dimitri about his family. Dimitri would go between talking, sleeping and reading one of his old, battered western books. Once we landed Abe said his goodbyes. He lent us one of his many cars for the three-hour drive to Baia, while he attended to business in the area. He left making a promise that he would stop by the Belikov house at some point to see how things were going. I sat quietly in the passenger seat while Dimitri drove. Since I had nothing to do I slipped into Lissa's head to see how things were back at the academy. It was late at night, past curfew, but she wasn't alone in her room. She was with Adrian, they were talking about me.

"Wow, I can't believe the darkness made you do that to Rose." He must have just told her everything about the night he tried to force himself on me. "She never told me any of that. Was she okay?"

"I know, I hate darkness for that. We talked, she's okay and she said she forgives me because she understands the things darkness can make a person do. But I still can't forgive myself. What if Guardian Belikov didn't come in? I knew any other day she could fight me off, but that darkness, I felt so strong, I'm surprised I didn't bruise her from just grabbing her. I know I need to go on some sort of medication to keep my magic at bay. So, I wanted to talk to you about it since you have been on it."

"Yes, well, I find with the medication it works for a bit. But then I just end up missing my magic so much that I go off it. However, a big part of it is I always see people get hurt, mainly Rose, and all I want to do is heal them. When I'm on the meds it stops me from being able to. Though you don't have that healing ability really, for you the biggest thing will be dream walking and seeing auras. Do you think you can just, stuff your magic in a box in the back off your mind? Because that's what if feels like."

"I don't know. But for Roses sake, and mine, I need to at least try."

"Okay then, tomorrow we can go to the infirmary and talk to the doctor about it."

"Okay, thank you cousin."

"No problem Adrian." I slipped out of her head and looked around at my surroundings. Dimitri and I were still in the car driving to his home. Everything outside still looked the same.

"You were with Lissa?" Dimitri was concentrated of the road but I saw his eyes quickly look over at me .

"Yeah, Arian was with her. He wants to go on medication for his spirit."

"Good, because if he ever lost control like that again then I'll-" I lightly squeezed him upper arm, causing him to briefly look over at me before returning his eyes to the road ahead of us.

"Relax. Everything will be fine. He's going to go on some medication so the darkness doesn't get to him again." He nodded his head but remained silent. We still had two hours until he arrived to our destination so I got comfy, which ended up making me tired and falling asleep. It only felt like a few minutes before I was being lightly shaken awake.

"Roza, wake up." I blinked a few times before straightening out in my seat. We were still driving but unlike before there was now large homes around us. "We're only a minute or so away." I could tell by Dmitri's body language that he was very exited. Almost as if he were a kid in a candy shop. We soon pulled up at a large home. A white balcony at the front of the house with steps leading to it. It was nine in the morning. Which meant that most likely everyone was up in his house. We walked up the front steps and he knocked on the door. My nerves growing more and more by the second. I could hear footsteps approaching the door. Dimitri squeezed my hand in reassurance. The door swung open to reveal a short woman in her mid forty's. She had brown hair, she same shade as Dimitri's, along with his eyes. It was his mother. She gasped when she saw Dimitri.

"Dimitri, my sweet boy! Is it really you?"

"It is mama." She quickly took the last few steps towards him and hugged him, he hugged her back just as loving. It was heart warming to see. From inside the house I could hear a young girls voice.

"Mama, who's at the door?" A girl about my height with slightly lighter brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Dimika!" She squealed. She ran up to him and hugged him just as their mother backed away.

"Hey Vika." He said softly. The rest of the Belikov woman followed and took there turns hugging him. His mother spoke up once Dimitri let go of Karolina.

"Dimitri Belikov, are you going to introduce this young lady you have brought with you or have I not raised you well enough?"

"Relax mama, I was getting to that." He put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side and smiled down at me. I smiled back up. "Everyone, this is the love of my life, Rose. Rose this is my family." He pointed out each member of his family as he said their names. Including a new addition to the family that he hadn't known about; Zoya.

"Hello, it's great meeting you all. Dimitri's been so exited to come back home he hasn't stopped talking about you all." His mother came up and hugged me. I was surprised at first but hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to meet you Roza, my son has sent some letters home. Your name coming up many times. We all knew there was something special about you." I turned to look at Dimitri in surprise.

"I didn't know you wrote to them about me Comrade. I'm going to have to get my hands on some of these letters." He shrugged his shoulders while his family laughed.

"Now come in, come in!" Ushered his mother. The Belikov home was warm and comforting. For a small family in would be big. But with everyone one that lived inside it was the perfect size. We sat at a large table that was filled with food. Her mother quickly grabbed two more of everything for her surprise guests. "Now, how long are you planning to stay? The longer the better!"

"Two weeks." Answered Dimitri.

"Okay, well Dimitri, you can have your old room back and Rose you can either stay in his room with him or you could share Vika's room if you like." I looked over at Dimitri who had a slight smirk at the fact that we could freely sleep in the same bed together.

"I'll stay with Dimitri." She smiled kindly.

"I figured. Now, I know from Dimka's letters how you two met and that he's your mentor, but I would love to know more about the two of you."

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

"Well, how long have you two been official?"

"Two months." Answered her son.

"Does anyone at the academy know?"

"Not really, although Roses father knows."

"I do hope he's okay with you too?"

"Yes, he is, he knows how much we love one another." I answered back. Vika spoke up.

"Is it hard with Dimitri being a guardian and you still a student?" She quickly spoke again before I could answer. "I hope that didn't come out rude, I just mean that he has six molnija marks and you haven't really experienced the guardian life. Do you think that will change you guys after you have?" Dimitri spoke up before I could answer his youngest sister.

"It won't change us. Rose has experienced more things in high school then most guardians will in their life."

"Wait. Does that mean you have killed a strigoi before?" She asked. Her eyes staring into mine.

"Yes." I turned around in my seat and held up my hair. I heard gasps from all around the table. They saw the three separate molnija marks along with the battle star.

"Wow. How did you kill so many?" Asked Paul, Dmitri's nephew. I know he had no idea the weight his question held, so it wasn't his fault for him to ask such a deep and personal question like that, he didn't know any better. His mother scolded him but I could tell that everyone around the table was still very curious. Dimitri grabbed my hand under the table and gave a little squeeze.

"Well, I killed my first two at around Christmas time. It's a rather long story that I don't really want to get in to. I then fought in the battle at St. Vladimir's, as well as Dimitri. I then killed about a month ago, I went out to dinner with my dad when a group of strigoi attacked us, along with his two guardians.

"I'm guessing that your father is moroi?" Asked Dimitri's eldest sister.

"Yes."

"That's rare, to have a moroi father stick around. I'm glad to hear yours did."

"Yes well, I only actually met him about a month ago. He'd been in the background, keeping tabs on me, which I had no idea about until resently. I found out when he and my mum told me."

"Are you close with your mother?" Asked Olena.

"Not exactly, I would say that even though I just met my father I'm already closer to him. My mum dropped me off at the academy when I was four. I can count on one had the amount of times she has come and seen me. But we're trying to work things out now. Janine Hathaway isn't exactly motherly type, but she's trying now."

"Oh my god, did you say Hathaway?" Asked Vika.

"Yes."

"So, you're Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yes." She turned and looked at her brother.

"Dimitri! Why have you failed to mention that you girlfriend just happens to be the total badass Rosemarie Hathaway?" He both didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry." Was his brilliant answer. She rolled her eyes.

"Rose, everyone has heard about you and how you've already killed multiple strigoi and ran away for two years."

"I had no idea I was so…well known." Conversation flowed easily all through the rest of breakfast. It made me extremely happy to see how much his family welcomed me apart of their own. I offered to help Olena clean up, she refused and made Dimitri and I relax in the living room while the rest of the Belikov's helped clean up. I snuggled close to Dimitri's side on the couch. "I'm glad you asked me to come."

"So am I." He ran his fingers through my hair softly. "I was thinking, today we should just relax around the house. Tomorrow though I want to take you out in the town."

"Sounds good to me." We kissed and remained silent in the living room. Right now, felt like a dream. I felt so loved and safe. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong. If only that were true.

 **Longest chapter yet! Tell me how you liked it and any thoughts you might have!**


	14. Chapter 14

The first day in the Belikov household went great. Today, Dimitri wanted to take me to see the town, I was exited. As we ate breakfast the family chatted politely at the table. "So, where are you two going to today?" Asked his mother.

"Nowhere specific." Answered Dimitri. "We're just going to stroll around. Eat lunch out somewhere. We will be back before dinner."

"Oh, that reminds me. I invited some friends of mine over. They are a lovely couple. We planned it a week or so ago. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not." Dimitri and I both answered.

"Great, I'll see you too later in the evening then. Have fun and be safe." We quickly made our way to Dimitri's room to chance. I slipped on a red sundress with some white sandals, while Dimitri worse dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt along with black sneakers. Everything was close by to the house so we decided to walk instead of drive. Walking around I could see how…free, Dimitri was. He let his guard down when we were alone, but now that he was with his family, well, it was like I was continuously pealing back layers of him. Each layer revealed a more care free version of himself. We walked along many different streets, cute and unique shops all around us. "This place is so…" I searched to find the right word but fell short. "Not what I pictured. I can see why you miss it."

"Do you see what I mean now when I kept correcting you whenever you called it an arctic waste land."

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. Not that cold either." I smirked up at him. It felt great to be able to walk around as a couple so openly. People would smile, not stare. It was a beautiful community filled with very kind people. At around lunch time we stopped by a little Russian diner. I had no idea what anything was on the menu so I told Dimitri to order for me. Our waiter was a boy around my age. He had black hair and light brown eyes. He was kind of cute, but had nothing on Dimitri. When he got to our table he winked at me and began speaking in Russian. His attention was directed at me but Dimitri answered seeing as I didn't speak a word of Russian. Although I could tell that his voice had gone slightly colder when he spoke to him. I could hear Dimitri saw the word 'English'. He was most likely telling him I only understood English. Soon after the waiter scribbled something down on his paper. He looked up and again only at me.

"I'll be right back." He said in English. I looked over at my boyfriend. I could tell that he wasn't pleased with how much attention the waiter was giving me.

"So, Comrade, what did you order me?' I asked.

"I ordered you beef stroganoff."

"No idea what that is but I hope I like it."

"It's a pasta dish. I'm sure you will."

"Any plans after lunch?"

"No, I was thinking we could head home early and spend time everyone. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah." The waiter soon returned with our food. Dimitri ordered some sort of fish dish and I got my beef stroganoff.

"Would the pretty lady like anything else?" He asked me smirking. I could tell this comment further annoyed Dimitri, he was glaring daggers at the guy. I decided to put a stop to it.

"Nope, but my boyfriend might." I pointed to Dimitri. The waiter seemed to be put down by my comment and slowly turned to look at Dimitri.

"All good here." The boy quickly fled our table after that. I smirked at Dimitri.

"All good now Comrade?"

"Yes, much better." I just rolled my eyes and dug into my food. My dish was very delicious, I told Dimitri just that.

"I can make it for you some time."

"I love the sound of that." After our very delicious lunch we made our way back to the house. The walk back took about a half hour, but it was peaceful.

"We're back!" Called out Dimitri when we entered inside. Paul rushed to meet us as soon as he heard our voices. "Uncle Dimitri! Aunt Roza! Can you come play with me?" Paul calling me his aunt hadn't gone unnoticed by myself or Dimitri. My boyfriend looked over at me and smiled warmly, a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure thing Paul." I slipped off my sandals and sat in the middle of the living area along with Dimitri and Paul. "What do you want to play?"

"Race cars!" He shouted with excitement. We lined up our toy cars and pushed them to see how far they could go. Obviously, Dimitri and I went easy and would let Paul win. I always ended up being last. "Aunty Roza, you suck at this game!" I mock gasped and held my hand to my heart.

"Oh, how you hurt me Paul!" He laughed. "Well guess what?" He looked up into my eyes. His curiosity written clearly on his face. "You're going to have to pay for that!" I quickly grabbed him and started tickling him. He yelped and laughed and begged me to stop.

"Aunty Roza, I'm sorry! You don't suck! I take it back!" I stopped tickling him.

"Good, now don't forget that next time you want to tell me I suck." I looked over at Dimitri to find him watching us with a smile of his face, but I could also see a sadness in his eyes. I knew I was going to have to talk to him tonight, reassure him that I didn't need to have kids with him. Hopefully we would say the same to me. "I'm going to get a drink of water. I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen to find Olena already busy making dinner for tonight.

"Ah Rose, just who I wanted to speak to." She turned to look at me, after a few moments she stepped forward and hugged me. When she pulled back she had a warm smile on her face. "I wanted to thank you." I tilted my head in confusion.

"For what?"

"For making my boy so happy. The last time I saw his like this he was very, very young. I can see that you bring out the best in him, and you make him very happy."

"Yes well, he makes me happy too, and if I'm going to be honest, He's changed me for the better. Before I knew him, I was much more wild and reckless. I think his little Zen life lessons are rubbing off on me, although I would never tell him that!" We both laugh.

"I want you to know Roza that you can come here or call us anytime you like. We are your family." My heart swelled. I hugged her tightly and spoke my next words quietly.

"Thank you, that means more to me then you know." I quickly grabbed what I originally came into the kitchen for and walked back out into the living room. Dimitri was no longer there. "Paul, where did your uncle go?"

"We went to the backyard." I walked to the back of the house. Walking out I took a deep breath of fresh air. Dimitri was sitting on the swinging bench. I walked over and sat close by his side. I already knew what he was thinking about just by the slight frown on his face."

"I'm sorry." He looked at me in confusion.

"For what."

"For not being able to give you kids." He shook his head and pulled me closer.

"Don't, all I need is you. I was just thinking about how I can't give you kids."

"Dimitri." It was in rare, serious situations that I called him by his actual name. "I don't need kids. The only way I would have them is if I could with you. But we can't, and I'm okay with that because you're all I need." He looked at me lovingly and kissed me passionately. We broke apart after a few moments, both in need for air. We sat in a comfortable silence. I looked up at the beautiful blue sky, white fluffy clouds danced across it.

"I heard what my mother said to you in the kitchen." I looked away from the sky to Dimitri. "What she said is true. You make me feel like the happiest, most loved man in the world." I grabbed his hand and snuggled closer to his body. His warmth and the smell of his fantastic aftershave overwhelming me.

"It makes me happy to hear that I make you happy. Because so do you Comrade."

I found out later that evening that we had fallen asleep on the bench, and Vika took multiple pictures of us with my phone. When I found them I laughed, I showed them to Dimitri. We looked like a real couple. "You should print those out. We must keep them in our room or somewhere hidden, but we will still have them."

"Good idea." Soon the doorbell rang through the house to signal the arrival of Olena's friends. A young man and woman walked into the house. Most likely in their early thirty's. Olena introduced Dimitri and I to them. "Rose, Dimitri. These are some friend's Oksana and Mark. Oksana, Mark, this is my son Dimitri and his lovely lady Rose." We all shook hands. "You two are right on time, I just finished cooking dinner." We all sat down and began eating and chatting happily. Halfway through dinner though I could tell something was off about Oksana and Mark. As I watched their interactions I finally knew what it was. He would pass butter to her without her ever speaking. He could be talking to someone else when he would suddenly grab something from across the table and pass it to her. I gasped and everyone stopped and looked at me. I looked between Oksana and Mark.

"You're bonded." Their faces showed shock.

"Yes, how did you know that? Only few people know, and we've had to explain it to them." Said Oksana. Before I could answer Mark spoke up.

"You're bonded to someone too, aren't you?" I nodded my head.

"I'm bonded to my best friend. Vasalisa Dragomir."

"How long have you been shadow kissed for?"

"Just over two years." Vika spoke up then.

"Rose, doesn't that mean you've died before?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How? If you don't mind me asking." I shook my head. Dimitri's hand slid to mine and held tightly.

"I was fifteen. Vasalisa, or Lissa as I call her, and I were in a car along with the rest of her family. We were driving along when a drunk drive who was driving on the wrong side of the road drove in to us. Her family died, as did I. Though because I was next to her in the car she brought me back though spirit."

"Oh my poor child." Spoke Olena. "I'm so sorry to hear you've had to go through something like that." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What side effects have you experienced?" Asked Mark. I thought about everything that came with being shadow kissed.

"Along with slipping into Lissa's head and feeling her emotions and all I can also sense strigoi, when I do it feeling like I'm suddenly going to get sick. I also have experienced the ghosts and when darkness gets too much I tend to get…angry." Mark shook him head.

"I was hoping the ghosts wouldn't affect you. They are dangerous. So is the darkness. You need to keep your mental walls up at all times because if not the ghosts can kill you."

"They can?" I felt Dimitri's hand squeeze mine tightly.

"Yes, the terrible headache that comes with them, is them trying to take you back. You and I, we're not natural. We have faced death and had magic bring us back. Ghosts just want us to stay dead." I nodded my head. This dinner took a real turn of events. "I'll get Olena to give you our number and address. We should talk again before you leave."

"Yes, I agree." After our oddly deep dinner conversation the couple soon left. Dimitri and I retreated upstairs to his bedroom.

"I don't like that ghost thing Roza." Was the first thing out of Dimitri's mouth.

"Neither do I. But there is nothing we can do right now. I've also been fine since that episode on the plane to court. So, lets just go to bed and not focus on anything bad." He stayed silent as he crawled into bed. I got in after him, he was quick to pull my body tight against his and kiss me.

"I love you Roza. If you ever feel any symptoms of darkness or the ghosts coming, tell me. Promise me you will."

"I promise, and I love you too. Now get some sleep and stop worrying." Finally, I felt his breathing even out and I too let myself relax.

 **How did you like this chapter? Please review to let me know if there is anything you want to see later and your thoughts on this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dimitri and I had been at the Belikov home for a week now. Meaning we had one more week left of our vacation. It had been going great so far. Dimitri was a much happier person when he was around his family. It brought a smile to my face every time I saw him joking around with his family.

It was the middle of the day. We had all just eaten lunch and Vika was home for the weekend from her academy. A knock on the front door rung out through the house. Olena went up to go grab the door, Vika looked out the window. "Oh my god!" She quietly shouted. "It's Zemy!" Her sisters gasped while I looked around in confusion.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked. I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged his shoulders. I never told his family that Zemy was my father.

"Bad. Zemy has a reputation here that screams danger. He's not a good man." She soon grew quite as we heard footsteps coming in to the living room. Olena and my father appeared from around the corner.

"Rose, Mr. Mazur says he's here for you." Abe just stood silent with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Took you long enough to visit old man." I got up from my place on the couch and hugged him. Dimitri followed and the two men shook hands.

"Yes well, I told you I had business. How have the two of you been?" He asked looking between Dimitri and me. I could see Dimitri's family was very confused as to how Abe knew me and Dimitri.

"It's been great."

"Good to hear it. I also wanted to let you know that your mother finally called me back." He looked around the room then lightly toughed my arm to get me moving in another direction. "We should talk out back." I followed him to the backyard and sat on the bench with him.

"What did mum say?"

"She just asked how you were now and I told her you were all better. I just wanted to talk out here because I know I don't make the Belikov's very comfortable. I have quite the reputation in Russia."

"So I've heard." I paused. "Tell me something I don't know already about you. I've already filled in the blanks about my life."

"That's a dangerous statement, for there are many things you do not know, and there are even more things which should be kept secret."

"You're annoyingly cryptic, old man."

"I try." I rolled my eyes. My father and I really are a lot alike. "By the way, you can tell people I'm your father now. If you like."

"Good." I looked at him. "Thank you for finally coming into my life Baba."

"Thank you for letting me in it Kizm." He gave me a quick hug before we walked into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room chatting away. "Well, I should get going. Thank you for letting me into your home Olena."

"Of course, Mr. Mazur."

"Guardian Belikov, take care of her while I'm not around, will you?" He said pointing in my direction. Dimitri looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Always." I glared at my father to make sure he knew I could easily take care of myself. He just winked and left the house.

"Well," Vika was the first to speak up. "Zemy sure likes you Rose."

"Well I hope so, after all, I am his daughter."

"What?" She screeched. Everyone else in the room other than Dimitri and Yeva had surprised looks on their face. Figures Yeva would already know, that crazy old woman knew just about everything.

"Yup."

"Well now it makes even more scenes then before as to why you're a total badass. Oh geeze I just totally insulted you dad earlier! I'm so sorry!" I laughed.

"It's fine." I looked at Dimitri. "Hey Comrade, we forgot to go on our run this morning."

"I figured since it was Sunday we take the day off. But if you want to go for a run we can." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not." We quickly got changed into workout clothes and left his home to run around the area nearby. We had been running for about ten minutes when suddenly I felt Lissa's emotions start to go crazy. "Dimitri!" I called out to him. But before I could say more I was sucked into Lissa's head.

She was in her bathroom, crying. She felt sad, no, she felt completely depressed. A depression that could only stem from one thing; darkness. She kept looking between the razor on the side of her tub and her pale arms. A silent debate going on inside of her head. I screamed from inside her head to stop and call for help, to not pick up the razor, but the bond was only one way. Hesitantly, she picked up the razor. Flipping it over in her hands. I knew I needed to get out of her head to call someone at the academy to go stop her, to help her. Her emotions were like tidal waves, every time I thought I was close to leaving her head I was sucked completely back in. I could faintly hear Dimitri's voice, feel his hands on my arms. I focused on that. Finally, I pulled myself out of Lissa's head. I looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes, his held panic and concern. I spoke before he could ask me what was wrong. He knew I was in Lissa's head. But he had no idea what I just witnessed. "Do you have your phone on you?" He felt his pockets.

"No." I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could back to the house. After only a few minutes I rushed inside. I could hear Olena ask what was wrong but I didn't pay her any attention. I quickly grabbed my phone from where I left it on the coffee table and dialed Christian's number. It felt like forever before I heard his voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Christian, go to Lissa's room now! She needs help!"

"Shit what's wrong?"

"Just go!" I growled back. He hung up and I slipped back into Lissa's head. She now had fresh cuts on her left arm. Blood dripping down, contrasting against her pale skin and the white tiled flooring. Christian quickly burst into her room and pulled the razor from her hand.

"Lissa, stop this!"

"No, I need a release. You don't understand."

"Stop, it's the darkness Lissa, please." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her arm as she cried. She saw fighting the darkness inside her head as Christian pleaded for her to be normal again. For the darkness to go away. It took her a few minutes but finally she was back to her normal self.

"Oh Christian…"

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I'm here, nothing bad can happen now." He held her tight to his body as she cried. I went back to my own body. I blinked and looked around me, the Belikov's were all looking at me in concern.

"Roza, is Vasalisa okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We should talk outside though." He nodded his head and we walked to the front of the house, sitting on the front steps. "It was darkness. It made Lissa cut herself again. Christian got to her before it got too bad. But…" I trailed off.

"But what?" I looked at him, I often found peace with him when I needed it.

"That's the second-time the darkness has gotten this bad in only a couple weeks time. It's getting worse."

"Is it because she's increased using her magic?"

"Yes. It's obvious that she needs to go on the medication that she was on before, but she never lasts. I don't know what to do Dimitri." He pulled me close to his body. His arms wrapped securely around me.

"Shhh, it's okay Roza. We will figure something out. You can't stress about it. She has Christian and Adrian with her. I'm sure they will help her until we get back and can plan something out." I nodded, wanting to believe his words.

"We should visit Oksana and Mark tomorrow. They said we had more to talk about. Maybe they have some tips for dealing with the darkness.

"I agree. We will go see them tomorrow. But right now, lets go upstairs, shower and relax in bed. How does that sound?" He bent his head lower to rest his chin on the top on my head.

"That sounds great."

 **Two chapters in one day! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! If there in anything you want to happen in this story let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

I had no idea what kind of information on the bond and being shadow kissed I could possibly find out today from Oksana and Mark. I hoped that whatever it was would help Lissa and me. I walked to their house silently. I had called this morning to let them know of our plans. "Do you think they can help Lissa and I?" I asked Dimitri out of the blue.

"I think so. They've been bonded for a long time. At the very least you will be able to talk to someone who has gone through the same things you have." I nodded my head. We both slipped into a comfortable silence for the rest of our walk. We soon came up to a beautiful sky blue colored house. Yellow tulips planted outside the front of it. I realized that Dimitri let me take the lead of things, after all, this was more for me than it was him. Oksana was the one to open the door, Mark standing right behind her.

"Rose, Dimitri, glad to see you two. Come on in." She opened the door wider and stepped back to let us inside.

"Thank you for inviting us over."

"Oh of course, you guys are always welcome." They led us into the living room where we sat on opposite couches. Oksana was quick to get talking. "So, Rose. What kind of things can Vasalisa do with spirit?"

"Well, obviously she can heal. But other that that there isn't much. She's much better than other moroi at compulsion and she's currently learning how to read auras and dream walk but she hasn't quite gotten the hang of it."

"Dream walking, I've never heard of that. Where did she learn of it?"

"We have a friend, he's a spirit user. He's teaching her about dream walking and reading auras and she's teaching him about healing."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"What about you? What can you do with spirit?"

"Well, I can heal, I can't dream walk or read auras, but I can go into people's minds when they are awake. That is if I have some sort of connection to them."

"How? How do you go into people's heads?"

"Would you like me to show you?" I looked over at Dimitri briefly before answering her.

"Yes." She stood up and so did I.

"We'll slip into your bond-mates head. You will go into her head, I'll then go into yours and therefor be in hers. This will allow you to communicate with her as if it were a two-way bond." I nodded my head and easily slip into Lissa's head. She was eating breakfast with our group of friends in the cafeteria. I still tried to focus on my own body a bit so I could hear what Oksana was saying to me.

"Okay, I'm in your head now. You can speak to her, just focus on her, her mind and the words you want to say. I slip fully into Lissa's head.

" _Lissa_ …" She gasped. Everyone at the table turned to look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Asked Christian. She didn't answer him.

" _Rose?"_

" _Yeah, it's me Lis."_

" _Oh my god, how is this possible right now?"_

" _Well, it's a long story. I'll call you. Right now I'm getting help from another spirit user and I don't want them using to much energy."_

" _Okay, call soon please! This is amazing!"_ She looked at our group of friends. "Rose is talking to me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Adrian.

"I mean it's like when I talk to her through the bond, but now she's talking to me!"I slip back into my own body and look around. I'm standing with Oksana in front on me with Mark and Dimitri on the couches looking over at us with deep interest. Dimitri more so than Mark.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I can also do charms." I looked over at Dimitri. I knew that we were both thinking about the night of the lust charm that Victor put on my necklace.

"What kind of charms?"

"Healing. As well as changing your identity. I can make it so you look different to other people, at least to people who don't know you're wearing a charm. I charm Mark's ring to help with the darkness." She pointed to her partner's hand. That was great news. It meant that I could take Lissa's darkness and hopefully not completely flip out in rage.

"How do you charm something?"

"I can show you, do you have any silver?" I nodded and took off the nazar necklace that I got from my mother and handed it to her. She held in tight in both hands. "So, what I do is I focus on the kind of energy I want to go into it; which is healing, and I focus on what I want it to do; which is take away some of your darkness. Tell your friend its like when she goes to heal someone. But instead on a person it's a necklace." After a few moments of silence, she handed me back my necklace. The second in was on I felt better. It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders that I didn't even know I was carrying.

"Wow, I feel… fantastic. I didn't even know I had so much darkness until now. Thank you." She nodded her head, wearing a kind smile. I looked over at my boyfriend to see his lips turn upward, he was happy that this had worked out for me.

By the end of the day I felt much better. Not only from the charm, but from learning so much about spirit and being shadow kissed. After the charm Mark had talked to me about the ghosts. He warned me that whenever I was outside wards I should put up my mental barriers, just like when I try to block out Lissa. He let me know that the healing charm for the darkness starts to wear off after a couple of weeks. I should always keep it with me but only put it on when I started to feel darkness's side affects. If I did that then I would get a longer use from the charm. Once we left their house I called Lissa up right away. She picked up after the second ring. "Rose! Oh my god what happened earlier?" She was loud in my ear causing me to pull my phone away from me.

"I found a spirit user, she also has a bond mate. They've been bonded for quite some time now so they know much more than we do…" I went on to tell her everything that Oksana and Mark had just told me. By the end of our conversation I was sitting outside the front of the Belikov home. Dimitri had gone in when we got here; which was about twenty minutes ago. "I need to go Lissa. But remember, you need to slow down on the magic, for your sake and mine."

"Okay, I'll practice less. I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'll be back soon." I went inside to find Dimitri talking away with his family. I knew everyone enjoyed me in the house, hell his mother told me we were like family. Yet, I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding. I walked out to the backyard and sat alone on the bench. The cool spring air pushing around my hair. Yeva soon came and sat beside me.

"I should warn you…" I looked over at her in confusion. I didn't like the sound of what she was saying.

"Warn me about what?"

"About what's to come. You need to remember to always be on guard, but in the end, what happen will happen. Do not blame yourself." She quickly left me alone again. I had no idea what she meant by her words, but I knew that something bad was going to happen soon.

 **What do you think Yeva's cryptic message meant? Let me know what you think of this chapter and anything you want to happen in the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the last day with the Belikov's. It was bittersweet. While I was happy that I could go back and train regularly in the gym with Dimitri and see all my friends, it was sad to leave Dimitri's family, as well as the fact that we were going to have to go back to hiding our relationship. Our flight back on Abe's plane was scheduled for noon, so we only had about two hours left before we left. "Comrade, do you know where my red socks are?" I called out. Dimitri bent down and looked under the bed.

"Here they are." He tossed them to me and I put them in my suitcase.

"How are you feeling? About leaving." I asked as I continued to pack away my things.

"Well, I don't really want to go back. However, I'm glad we got the chance to come and visit and for my family to meet you." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I got to meet them."

The goodbye after our brunch was hard. No one out right cried but there were many teary eyes. Olena made us promise that we would call and skype as often as possible, which we happily agreed to. We drove away from Dimitri's home. Both wishing that we would get the chance to visit them again in the near future. On the plane, I made sure to put up my mental blocks, but unlike last time where I was asleep most of the time, this ride I wasn't. There was something different about being on the ground with no wards, and being in the air. It took much more effort to keep my mental walls up. I groaned as I felt a headache coming on.

"What is it Rose?" Dimitri set his book down to give me his full attention.

"Nothing."

"Are you getting a headache?"

"No."

"You know I can tell when you're lying." I groaned again but this time it was due to the fact that Dimitri made it impossible to keep anything from him.

"Fine, I have a headache."

"Mark said that's not good…" He trailed off, most likely trying to come up with a plan to help me. But there was nothing we could really do, all I could do was try to keep my mental walls up to make sure my head didn't get any worse. I told Dimitri just that. Throughout the plane ride I would catch Dimitri looking over at me with concern in his eyes, but I couldn't do anything to ease his worries, because while my head didn't get worse, it didn't get better either. When we landed, it felt like a weight was lifted from me.

"Oh thank god…" I mumbled to myself.

"All better?" I looked over at my concerned boyfriend. I kissed him lightly in reassurance.

"All better. Except for the fact that we're back in St. Hell and have to hide our relationship."

"Yeah, I don't like that much either. But we can do it, only a couple more months." He squeezed my hand and kissed me softly before we got off the plane, both going our own ways. We had gotten back in the moroi night, so I went straight to bed. Wanting it to be morning already so I could train with Dimitri.

When I arrived to the gym the next morning Dimitri was already there, patiently waiting for me while he read his western book. "Morning Comrade, are we going through with the regular plan?"

"Morning, and yes we are." We got up and made our way to the tracks. It felt nice to get out and run again. We had back in Russia, but not everyday and not on a track. We didn't have to think here, we just ran around in circles side by side. After our training we left the gym. Dimitri going to do his shift around the academy while I got ready for classes. It was nice eating breakfast with my friends again. I didn't realize just how much I missed then until I got back. Lissa, Christian and I were walking to our next class when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Hathaway!" I turned around to see Jesse walking closer towards me. "I missed seeing your nice ass around here." I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Shut it Jesse." I turned around to leave but he grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him again.

"I heard you went off to some other county, to a blood whore community. That true? Because if so I'm not surprised one bit. However I'm a little shocked that you didn't take Lissa with you. We all know how much she loves drinking from you after those two years' you guys were away." I shoved him away from me and turned to Christian and Lissa. I knew that if Jesse didn't shut up about Lissa now he wouldn't have do deal with only me, but Christian as well.

"Leave, I can handle him." I could see they didn't want to but eventually they did, most likely off to go find a teacher. I turned back to Jesse. "I'd watch what I say if I were you."

"Oh yeah? What are you goanna do about the things I have to say? Because I can think of a few ideas." I pushed him away from me.

"I swear I'm about two seconds from beating the shit out of you. Now beat it."

"No." He quickly grabbed my neck but before he could do anything else I kicked him hard in the shin. He crumpled down to the ground in pain.

"You fucking bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh shut it!" Before I turned around he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I fell on my knees but quickly got up and kicked him in the ribs. "I'd be more carful if I were you. Next time I won't go so easy." I walked away, I knew if I didn't leave now then I was going to put him in a lot more pain than he already was. I walked around the corner of the school to where there was an entrance, just as I reached the door I heard someone call my name. But unlike last time the mans voice had a Russian accent.

"Rose, what are you doing out here? Classes have already started." I turned around and I saw him look over my body, including my scrapped and bloody knees.

"Oh you know, taking an extra long stroll before class."

"You're hurt. What happened?"

"Nothing." He narrowed his eyes at me and then looked around to see if anyone were around. We were alone.

"Follow me." I remained silent but did as he said. He led me to his room. Everyone was in class so the hallways were empty. He opened his door and motioned to the bed. "Sit." I sat on the edge and watched him as he walked to his bathroom, pulling out a first aid kit from the john. He set to work cleaning out my scrap and bandaging it properly. "Now, what happened Rose?"

"Jesse happened." He looked up at me to continue. "I was walking to class when he stopped me. He… well, he said some things. About me, about Lissa. After he grabbed me I-" Dimitri cut me off.

"He grabbed you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"My neck." He shook his head in anger. He muttered some things in Russian. While I didn't know what he was saying I did know that they weren't kind words. "But I took care of it."

"What about your knees? Why are the bleeding?"

"Well, after I kicked him and he fell I tried to leave, but he grabbed my ankle making me fall and scrap my knees. But then I kicked him again. So, it's all good now."

"No, I can't believe he would even think to touch you. I'm going to report him and-"

"No, you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, I just beat up a royal moroi. If you go into the office demanding that he get punished for grabbing me and calling me a blood whore, then it will be pretty clear to everyone that you're more than just my mentor." He nodded his head but I could tell he was still upset.

"When did you get so reasonable?"

"I have no idea, I think you're rubbing off on me." I at him. "And seriously, don't worry about Jesse, I'll be pretty surprised if he doesn't have a couple broken ribs."

"Well he should have more than that." I squeezed Dimitri's hand.

"It's over with. If he's smart, then he won't bother me again."

"But if he does, come to me, you got that?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"No matter what happens, you react like a teacher, not my boyfriend. We can't have you getting fired and I expelled when I'm so close to graduating just because you beat up some asshole who happened to insult me."

"Of course." He kissed me gently before we both stood. "I'll write you a late slip for you next class. Please, try and stay out on any more fights." I winked.

"No promises Comrade."

 **How did you like this chapter? I'm running out of ideas for this story. If you have any let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into the gym for my afternoon training with Dimitri. "Hey Comrade."

"Hello, how did the rest of your day go?"

"All good, no fights or any trouble making." I winked up at him.

"Good, now let's do laps and then come back inside to spar." Once we got to the track I looked over at him.

"Five laps, I'll race you." I bolted off but he soon caught up. Every time on of us sped up the other did to. The entire run we were neck and neck, including when we crossed the finish line. "That's a tie, Comrade." I huffed out. I laid down on the grass while Dimitri stood above me. He looked over at me. Pride shinning in his eyes.

"Great job Roza." I smiled up at him as he helped me off the ground. After a quick drink of water back inside the gym, we got ready to spar. The whole fight we were equal, both of us not really getting any hits. After a while Dimitri started to put more power behind his moves, so did I. We were so focused on our fight that we didn't hear the doors open and someone come in. Finally, I saw an opening to take down Dimitri. My right fist shot out just as my left leg did. He stopped me fist but my kick to his hip made him lose balance and fall, in a flash I was on him and had him pinned, my hands over his heart.

"Dead." I smiled down at him. Again, I could see pride and love clear in his eyes.

"Twice in one day Roza, you're full of surprises." He sat up so I was now sitting on him with one of his hands supporting my lower back.

"That I am Comrade." We both leaned in and kissed one another. We heard someone clear their throat and we both sprung apart quickly. I looked over to see Alberta leaning against the wall by the doors.

"My office, now." Her tone was harsh. She turned around without another glance and left. I looked over at Dimitri, fear flashed through me at what could happen. He could get fired, but even worse, he could get put in jail for something like this.

"I kissed you, that's it." I said to him. He shook his head.

"No, she saw what happened. But I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't expel you."

"No," I shook my head. "I don't care about me. I'm worried about what will happen to you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Gentle he kissed me but quickly pulled away.

"Let's get this over with." We walked to Alberta's office in silence with heavy steps. Her door was open and she was waiting for us behind her desk. Once inside Dimitri shut the doors. We both sat down. The room was filled with tension.

"Want to explain what I saw?" Dimitri was quick to answer Alberta before I could come up with some lie to feed her in hopes of her letting Dimitri off the hook.

"We kissed."

"How long has this," She hand moved pointed at each of us. "Been going on for?" Once again Dimitri answered her. He was going for the full truth.

"About three months." She nodded her head.

"Well, all I can say is that the two of you are lucky it was me who walked in." I looked over at her in confusion. Seeing my expression, she went on. "I've known about the two of you all along. I just didn't think you two would be dumb enough to get caught."

"If you knew why didn't you put a stop to us?" I asked.

"Because, it's obvious that what you two have is real. You Rose, aren't using Guardian Belikov to get good grades or what not. Guardian Belikov, it's obvious that you love her as well, you're not preying on some young, naive girl." To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"How did you figure us out?"

"Well, it was clear he was unlike any teacher you have had. You never complained, your attitude changed and so did your behavior. At first, I though he we just I great mentor. But then when I saw how you were rubbing off on him, how he was slowly opening up more and being, well…more human for lack of better word, I knew there was something between you two. After Spokane, when he was worried and caring for you, when it was clear the only person that could comfort you was him, well, that's when I really knew. I just didn't know how far you two had gone, until today."

"So, what you're saying is…" I trailed off unsure of how to continue. It wasn't everyday that you got put into these types of situations.

"What I'm saying is that I'll allow your relationship to continue. However, if any one asks about the two of you, you deny. Until Rose graduates at least. You need to be more careful. The two of you would be in a lot of trouble if it was anyone but me who walked in." I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Alberta, you didn't have to do any of that, but you did. So, thank you." Dimitri spoke up and said his thanks as well.

"Not a problem, just be careful." We nodded our heads and walked away in silence. Going back to the gym to grab our things. Luckily for us, it was empty. I was the first to speak between Dimitri and me.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I. But she's right, we really need to be more careful." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah." That night, as we walked to our own rooms, I knew we were both thinking about how bad things could have been for us today. When I walked into my room I was no longer alone. Sitting on my bed was Lissa. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about me practicing spirit. I stopped since you called me over the break, but, I really want to start back up again. So instead of going on my medication, I was thinking. What if I made you that spirit darkness charm, I could practice spirit and if the darkness gets bad you slip on the charmed jewelry and it all goes away." I shook my head.

"I don't know Lissa, this is serious, one slip up; you use too much magic and I don't have the charm on me, well, it won't be good for either of us."

"I know, and I don't want to put you through any more pain but, I need my magic…"

"I'll think about it. But thank you for giving me a choice and not just starting back up with your magic."

"Of course, Rose, you're in this as much as I am." Once Lissa left I called Dimitri's cell, hoping he would pick up. He did.

"Belikov." He answered gruffly, he must have not looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Comrade, it's me."

"Oh, hello Roza. What's got you calling at this time?" When he spoke this time his voice was much softer.

"Well, Lissa just came by, she had a proposition and I figured I'd talk it over with you."

"What is it?"

"She wants to start up her magic again. So, she though if she did regular practices like before, she could make me the charm Mark had for the darkness."

"I don't know…" He trailed off.

"I know. On one hand, I don't want to make Lissa give up something that's so important. But on the other, if the charm doesn't work or wears off without us realizing it and she goes overboard on the magic, then the darkness is going to drive both her and I crazy."

"As your boyfriend I say don't do it and let Lissa take the medication. But, as an outsider, I say give it a shot. She could start out small and see how things go on from there." I smiled into the phone.

"I knew I could count on you to help me out Comrade."

"Always Roza."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

 **How did you like the chapter? I'd like the thank beata5645 for giving me the idea of Alberta walking in on Dimitri and Rose kissing. If you guys have any more idea's let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

I knew when I got to training this morning that I wasn't going to be able to just go up and kiss Dimitri like before. We took Alberta's warning very seriously. If it was anyone else, we both would be gone by now. I opened the doors to the gym and walked in. "Morning." I called out to Dimitri.

"Morning Rose." He got up from the wall he was sitting against and made his way to the outside doors. I silently followed him and we soon began our daily run. We ran in comfortable silence; the sun was just lowering down on the horizon. The sky a beautiful mixture of pink, purple and blue. When we finished, Dimitri started to make his way back to the gym.

"Can we stay out here, just for a couple more minutes?" I called out to Dimitri. He turned around and looked at me.

"Why?" I pointed up at the sky.

"It's beautiful out. I just want to stay out until the sun goes down, which will be in a few minutes." He smiled warmly at me and walked to where I stood.

"We can stay." A smiled appeared on my face. I looked away from Dimitri to the sky as I sat down on the grass. He soon sat right at my side. It was peaceful out side, sitting on the cool grass with the sun slowly getting lower in the sky. After a while I broke the silence.

"The one thing I miss about being on the run is the human schedule. I was always out in the sun whenever I got the chance." Dimitri looked over at me but stayed silent. He wasn't in mentor mood, he had no guardian mask up. I could see peace and love clearly written across his face. Once It was down I stood up and followed Dimitri back inside to the middle of the gym

"We're going to spar." I nodded my head and got ready to attack. We soon started to fight. The one thing about fighting with each other for so long was we got to know each other's moves well and we could predict the next move of the other person. This often ended up in us always tying or having very long fights until someone won. Today, for some reason I wasn't prepared for Dimitri's next move. We had been only fighting for a few minutes when he swung his arm out at my shoulder. At the last second, I tried to dodge away, which ended up in him punching me in the side of the head. I let out a yelp and fell to the floor. My hand went up to my head as I tried to fight the dark spots that were now clouding my vision. I heard Dimitri swear in Russian. He was by my side in an instant. "Roza, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" His tone was pleading and worried.

"I…don't…" It was hard to speak when you were on the verge of passing out. I felt Dimitri pick me up in his arms and start running out of the gym.

"We're going to the infirmary. I'm so, so sorry Roza. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you." I just sucked in deep breaths, focusing on the sound of his voice, trying my hardest to stay awake. He looked down at me. "Stay awake, we're almost there." I just stayed silent as my head rest against his chest. He was tense and worried. If I had the energy to speak I would tell him I knew it wasn't his fault. I wanted to reassure him that all was forgiven, because I knew right now as he carried me he was beating himself up on the inside for slipping up and hurting me. Soon we got to the infirmary. Dimitri quickly spoke to a nurse nearby about what happened. I was quickly put into a room, Dimitri sitting in a chair close by my bed. The doctor would be in any second, but for now, Dimitri and I were alone. My eyes were closed, I was seconds from passing out, but I could still hear Dimitri speaking quietly to me. "Oh Roza, I'm so sorry I did this to you. Please, open your eyes." I could hear him begging for a response from me, but soon, the darkness pulled me under.

 **D POV**

Roza was fighting better than most guardians now. We were in the middle of our fight, I knew I was going to have to do something that would throw her off balance if I wanted any chance at 'staking' her. I swung out my left arm in hopes of hitting her hard enough in the shoulder to throw her off balance. I could tell she didn't expect this and tried to dodge away. But her sudden movement caused me to instead hit her in the side of the head. I heard her yelp out as she fell to the gym floors. I stopped and swore in my first language. I went down to her side in an instant. She was clutching her head in obvious pain. "Roza, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She tried to speak but it came out more of a mumble.

"I…don't…" She didn't sound good at all, it was clear she was on the verge of passing out. I scooped her up in my arms and sped down to the infirmary.

"We're going to the infirmary." I informed her. I apologized to her again. "I'm so, so sorry Roza. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you." Right at this moment I reminded myself of my father. It made me sick to compare myself to him, but as I carried Rose down to the infirmary, right after I had punched her in the head… well, I felt discussed with myself. I could hear her breathing heavy, weather it be from pain or just trying to stay awake, I didn't know. "Stay awake, we're almost there." I honestly was surprised that she was still awake, but I shouldn't be, she was a fighter and I knew that. Finally, I rushed into the infirmary. I quickly spoke to a nurse, telling her that Rose was hurt during training and needed a doctor. She pointed me to a near by room and told me a doctor would soon be in. I gently laid Rose down on the bed and pulled a chair up beside her. Her eyes were flittering open and closed, soon, she stopped and didn't open her eyes. "Oh Roza, I'm so sorry I did this to you. Please, open your eyes." My pleading was useless, she was unconscious. A doctor soon walked in. I recognized her as doctor Aveyard. She looked down at Rose then back at me. "What seems to be the problem Guardian Belikov." I wanted to tell her the problem was I was freaking out because I just pushed my girlfriend in the head and she passed out but instead said;

"We had a training incident. We were sparing when I went to punch her shoulder, she dodged, mostly, but I ended up hitting her in the head. She hasn't said anything, she managed to remain conscious until just now." She nodded her head as she wrote everything down.

"Well, sadly for head injured there isn't much we can do. So, we will keep her here until she wakes up and then see how she is." I nodded my head as the doctor left. I hoped I didn't have to wait long for Rose to wake up.

 **R POV**

My head was killing me. It felt like someone threw me against a wall. I groaned in pain. Soon I felt a warm hand grab mine. "Roza?" I opened my eyes and turned to looked into dark brown ones. "How do you feel?"

"Not the best." He frowned at my words.

"I'm so sorry Roza. I feel…" I knew Dimitri didn't do well when expressing his feelings. "I feel terrible. I slipped up, and I hurt you. I completely understand if you don't forgive me or if you-" I cut him off.

"It's okay." He looked at me in confusion. Obviously, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"No, it's not. I hurt you, badly enough where you were unconscious and I had to bring you to the infirmary."

"Everyone slips up. This was one case where you were the one to slip. I don't blame you, I'm not mad or anything. I understand that these things can happen in training." He looked at me in wonder.

"I don't understand how I got so lucky to have such an amazing and understanding woman to love me just as much as I love her." I smiled.

"We're both pretty lucky Comrade." There was a knock on the door. Dimitri quickly let go of my hand and put some distance between us just as the doctor walked in. She asked me the usual questions that I always end up answering when I'm in here. She soon deemed me well enough to leave, but warned me that if my head got any worse then to come back right away. I was eager to leave and stood up from the bed quickly. Which was a bad move on my part, I swayed as the floor seemed on dance beneath my feet.

"Rose, Roza?" Dimitri called out. I waved him off as he tried to make me sit back in the bed.

"I'm fine. I just got up to quickly."

"Be carful."

"I will, stop worrying." We made our way to my room. I was excused from classes for the rest of the day. By now it was lunch, meaning I had been unconscious for a few hours. I turned the corner onto the hallway filled with the dhampire rooms and ran right into someone. I looked up to meet Stan's cold eyes glaring down at me.

"Watch it Hathaway!" He barked out. I rolled my eyes, Stan hated me more than anything.

"I'll try and pay more attention next time, Stan." I could tell he was about to speak up again but Dimitri spoke up.

"Sorry Guardian Alto. I was just helping Rose here to her room. She had a training incident, she's not the most balanced at the moment." Stan looked up at him as if just seeing him beside me for the first time.

"Yes well, make sure she doesn't walk into anymore people before she reaches her room." He quickly stalked off. Once he walked down the stairs behind us I turned to Dimitri.

"I really hate him."

"Well, he's not exactly pleasant company." We quickly made it to my room without running into anyone else. Once I was laying down in my bed I reached out my arm for Dimitri. He shrugged off his duster and crawled in with me. I laid my head against his chest, the sound of his heard beat was soothing as well as the feeling of his fingers slowly running through my hair. "I was scared when I hit you today." Dimitri said out of the blue. He looked down at me and gently kissed the top of my head. "I never though I could slip up like that, but I did. I can't help but feel like I'm turning into my father. He beat my mother, I just punched you in the head…" He trailed off. I sat up and took his face in my hands.

"You are absolutely nothing like your father Dimitri." When I called him by his name rather Comrade he made eye contact with me. "I can understand why you would be scared, if I hurt you I would too. But it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to hurt me, and I know that. The fact that you feel so guilty right now just goes to show you how much you're not like your father." I let my words sink in. "It was an accident, I know that. So, you need to stop beating yourself up over it." I kissed him in hopes of reassuring him.

"I love you." I smiled and looked into his dark brown eyes, eyes that I could easily get lost in.

"I love you too."

 **Did you like this chapter? Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas send them my way!**


	20. Chapter 20

It has been two weeks since Dimitri and I's slip up in training. Luckily, there hasn't been any incidents since. No Jesse, no darkness, no drama. It felt like my life was finally normal. My birthday was coming up soon. Then, in only a couple months would be graduation. Dimitri was planning on getting reassigned to Christian. That way we would see each other often, but didn't have to constantly worry about protecting each other. Dimitri and I figured we would tell Lissa and Christian about our relationship and the reassignment just before graduation. I just hoped that Lissa wouldn't be too angry at me for keeping my relationship a secret all this time. It was currently time for Dimitri and I to have our morning training. I had woken up just before my alarm from a nightmare. It was Yeva and she just kept whispering the warning she had said to me in Russia. Then, out of the blue the scene would change to me, sitting alone in a church, a coffin right in front of me. But every time I tried to open it in the dream it would slam back shut before I could see the body, Yeva's warning would ring out loud in the church again. "You need to remember to always be on guard. However, in the end, what happens will happen. Do not blame yourself." Nothing bad had really happened since I got back from Russia, which gave me the uneasy feeling that something was going to happen soon. I still hadn't told Dimitri about the warning, and I wasn't planning on it. I knew Yeva told me it for a reason. I just wish she had been less cryptic. I walked into training to see Dimitri already waiting for me with his western in hand. "Morning." I called out as I yawned.

"Morning," He looked up to meet my eyes. "You seem tired. Have you been sleeping alright?" A hint of concern was detectable in his voice.

"Never better Comrade." He squinted his eyes but shrugged it off.

"You know you can tell me anything Roza."

"I know, but really, I'm fine." We did our usual laps in silence. The nightmare I had really startled me, it kept haunting my dreams every time I went to bed this past week. I've been getting less and less sleep and now Dimitri is realizing it. I ended up having a slower time than usual for my laps today. I could see the concern Dimitri had for me clear in his eyes but still, he remained silent, which I was thankful for. By the time training was done Dimitri had won every sparing match we had in record time. I was walking to the gym doors when his voice stopped me.

"Wait Rose." I turned around and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Come, sit." I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and set it on the ground before sitting down beside him on the bottom row of the bleachers.

"What is it?" I ask, knowing full well what he wants to talk to me about.

"Something is up with you Rose, it's affecting your training. What is it?"

"Nothing is up with me, I'm just having an off day is all."

"Rose, you know you can't lie to me, you're like an open book. Now, what is it?"

"Dimitri-"

"Rose." His tone got colder, meaning that he meant business.

"I just haven't been sleeping well is all."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just…have trouble sleeping." I tried to stick to as close to the truth as I could without telling him what Yeva told me.

"I can see that." I looked over at him. Even though his voice had gone much colder; teacher like, I could still see that he was worried for me. I sighed and leaned closer to him.

"I've been having nightmares."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was softer now when he spoke.

"Because, I didn't think it was important."

"Anything that troubles you is important Roza." I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

"I should have told you before."

"Yes, you should have, but I'm glad that you finally have now. What are they about?" I frowned.

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Okay, but if you do, I'm here, always remember that."

"I know you are, Dimitri." He quickly bent his head lower to kiss me.

"I'll stop by your room tonight, after my shift."

"Okay." I left the gym feeling much better than I had when I came. I didn't tell Dimitri what my nightmare was about but I still told him everything else. I had an odd feeling that If I told him what Yeva said that no good would come from it.

The rest of the day flew by, even afternoon training with Dimitri. Don't get me wrong, I love our training. But I love it even more when he comes and visits me in my room; as my boyfriend, not my mentor. It was a half hour after curfew when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up and looked into my tall Russians, beautiful eyes. "Hey there Comrade." I opened my door wider for him to enter.

"Hello Roza." Once the door was closed he gave me a very loving and much longer kiss compared to the one we starred this morning. Once we broke apart for air he shrugged off his duster and we sat on my bed together.

"I wish we had more time together in the day." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side.

"So do I." I leaned further into him and sighed in content. The smell of his aftershave washing over me. "Are you tired?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"A bit since I haven't been getting much sleep, but you just got here."

"That's okay, you need your sleep." I shook my head.

"I'm fine." He gently pushed my shoulders down so I laid flat on the bed.

"Go to sleep, I can spend the night."

"You want to?"

"Always." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. My hand caressing his recently shaven face.

"I'm so damn lucky to have you."

"Funny you say that Roza, I think the same thing about you everyday." We both got ready for bed. I was wearing a long shirt and underwear while Dimitri wore just his boxers. My bed was a tight fit, especially with Dimitri's size, but we made it work. The fact that we got to curl up with one another made it all the more comfortable.

"Goodnight Comrade."

"Goodnight Roza." I felt his lips gently press against my forehead just as sleep took over.

 **Did you like the chapter? I know I'm super late to update but I have no idea what to write! Any ideas?**


	21. Chapter 21

The weekend meant more time to spend with my friends and boyfriend. As of this moment my time was suppose to be occupied by my boyfriend, seeing as it was time for our morning training. I quickly got dressed into black sport shorts and a black tank top. I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my bag to head down to the gym. When I arrived, I arrived a minute late, something Dimitri felt the need to point out. "Morning Comrade."

"Morning," He set his book down and looked up at me. "You're late."

"Only by a minute."

"Still late." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Dimitri's self control was rubbing off on me. "When you run your laps, do an extra one." I huffed in annoyance but remained silent, I made my way to the track alone, leaving Dimitri to continue his reading in the gym. Most days he ran with me, but for some reason today was not one of them. At least that's what I thought until I saw him making his way towards where I ran around the track; I was already halfway done with my laps. He easily caught up with me and we ran together in a comfortable silence. Once we were back in the gym Dimitri spoke up. "It seems like you got a good sleep."

"Yeah, luckily I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"Good. You'll tell me though if you start to get them again?" He said it like a question but I knew if=t was more like an order.

"Don't fret Comrade, I will." We then went straight into sparing. Now that I caught up on some much-needed, undisturbed sleep, I could evenly match Dimitri's moves. Finally, after what felt like forever, we called a tie. "Good work Rose." I nodded my thanks as I drank greedily from my water bottle.

"Will I see you at all before our afternoon training?"

"Probably not, I'm on duty for most of the day."

"Okay, then ill see you in training later Comrade."

"Bye Rose." I got changed and showered in my dorm room and made my way to eat breakfast in the cafeteria with my friends. Everyone was eating their breakfast other than Christian and Lissa. Christian held a cloth up to his nose while Lissa held a worried expression on her face as she checked him over.

"Why is he bleeding?" I asked as I sat across from the moroi couple. They both turned to look at me but it was Eddie who answered.

"Because he's an idiot."

"I didn't know idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

"I think it's a new phenomenon." Lissa cut us off before our banter could continue.

"Christian slipped and fell down the stairs earlier."

"So, Eddie was right." This got a smirk out of Eddie and a glare from both Lissa and her boyfriend.

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you Hathaway." Christian said as he glared at me from across the table. He lit a small fire ball up in his palm to go along with his threat.

"You know Sparky, we're not all born with the ability to throw fire balls, right?"

"Yup, and that's the beauty of it. You can't fight back."

"Like hell I can't! I just don't need fire to kick your ass, I got my fists." Before he could come up with a snarky comment Lissa stopped us.

"Guys, cut it out!" I just rolled my eyes but still followed through on her wish and silently ate my breakfast.

"Do you guys want to do anything today?" Asked Lissa. Everyone looked up at her. Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think there is much to do, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys." Everyone at the table nodded their head in agreement.

"How about we just hang out in my room after breakfast for the day? Watch some movies, talk, eat?" Everyone mumbled their agreements as the bell to signal the end of breakfast went off.

It felt like forever since the last time I was in Lissa's room. Ever since we got back we have been hanging out less and less. Her spending more time with Christian and I with Dimitri. We were currently sitting around and causally chatting with our friends. "Do you guys still have many photo's of when you were on the run in the human world?" Asked Mia. "I always wondered what it was like."

"Oh yeah, we have plenty of photos, that is as long as Rose didn't delete them." I shook my head.

"I didn't." I unlocked my phone and tossed it to her so she could look through my photos to show our friends pictures of our time in the human world. "I'm going to get some water while you find the pictures, they shouldn't be far back since I haven't taken many since." When I got back with a cup of water I could tell there was something off about Lissa suddenly. She had an unreadable expression on her face and she was blocking me through the bond.

"I'm sorry guys," She looked up from my phone to our group. "I totally forgot I need to study. But this was fun." We had only spent a couple hours in her room but no one complained about leaving. Just as I was about to walk out of her room Lissa pulled me back. "We need to talk." Her voice had gone colder. A tone I rarely heard her use.

"Okay," I closed her door and walked back into the middle of her room. "What's going on?"

"I saw the pictures on your phone." Instantly, I was confused.

"What pictures?"

"Pictures on your and guardian Belikov. Some were selfies of the two of you smiling. Others were of you two hugging with someone else taking the picture of you two. All in places that I don't even recognize." She was taking about the pictures of us in Russia. Ones of us in his room, ones of us outside his house that his mother took. Lissa now knew that I was dating an older dhampire who was also my teacher.

"I forgot I had those..."

"Is that seriously all you have to say?" I honestly didn't know what to say to her right now.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"What's going on between you two?" There was no point in lying to her now.

"We're together."

"Together like…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She seemed to calm down, but not because she was any less angry, but because she had a whirlwind on emotions inside her head right now, she didn't know how to feel or what to think.

"How long has it been going on for?"

"Close to five months."

"Well…I feel like a terrible friend." Suddenly, I was confused.

"Why?"

"Because obviously, you didn't feel like you could trust me with this, and I didn't even see it. But I should have! You've changed, hell, he's even changed, and you're spending so much time with him!"

"Lissa, don't feel bad. I know I can trust you. But I just didn't want you to have to keep a secret for me. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you about us. But if the wrong people find out, it won't be good for either of us."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Alberta and Adrian."

"Oh god, how did she take it? How did she find out?"

"Well… she caught as making out it the gym-" her face scrunched up. "What?"

"It's just I don't picture him the making out type."

"Yeah well, he is, and he's good at it." I winked at her and she laughed. It felt nice to finally tell someone about Dimitri and me. "She was cool with it. She just told us that we had to keep it under wraps until I graduate." She nodded her head.

"Well, you guys are lucky she's on your side."

"Don't I know it."

"What about Adrian, how did he find out?"

"He could tell by our auras." She nodded her head in understanding. I then thought about my father and how he knew about us as well. I cringed when I realized that I still hadn't even told Lissa that I found out who my father was. We ended up spending the rest of the day recapping everything that I've been keeping from her. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. Now when I needed to vent or talk about my love life I could. The only reason I left her room was because it was finally time for my afternoon training with Dimitri.

"Are you going to tell guardian Belikov that I know about you guys?"

"Dimitri." I corrected her.

"Right, sorry. I guess I'll have to start seeing him not only as a guardian but as your boyfriend as well." I laughed.

"Yup, and yup to telling Dimitri."

"Do you think he will be okay with me knowing?"

"I hope so."

When I got to the gym Dimitri was in the same position as he was earlier this morning. "Hey Comrade."

"Hello."

"So, I have something to tell you…" I trailed off as I sat down in front of him before he could stand.

"What is it?" Instead on beating around the bush I just got straight to the point.

"Lissa knows about us."

"How?"

"She saw the pictures of us on my phone. So, I ended up having to tell her."

"Did she agree to stay quite until you graduate?"

"Yeah. Although I never would have told her before I'm kind of happy that she knows now, one more person on our side that we can count on, and I don't have to lie to her anymore."

"Well then, I suppose it's good that she knows now." I nodded my head. He leaned over and gently kissed me. It was quick, but I wasn't going to complain. "Let's get on with training Rose."

 **How did you like that chapter? Let me know what you think! I tried to write a little less drama but still a bit so it wasn't boring. Let me know what you want to see for later chapters!**


	22. Chapter 22

My birthday was it two days. Two days until I was eighteen. I was partly exited due to the fact that I would no longer be 'underage' when it came to dating Dimitri, but at the same time I've never been big on birthdays. I never had a family to celebrate it with. Although Lissa's family did make it a point to throw me a party every year, it wasn't the same. I smiled as I thought about Lissa. She finally knew about Dimitri and me. I felt more free now, and our friendship now feels ten times stronger than before. My father called me late last night in hopes of planning something for my up coming big day. In the end, we agreed that he, my mother and I would all go out to dinner that night. I wanted Dimitri to come, but that would be hard to pull off without looking odd. Every once and a while I would get a surge of happiness through the bond every time another part of Lissa's birthday surprise for me followed through. I had no idea what was instore for me since she has been blocking me through the bond all week. It was Friday now, which meant that I wouldn't even have to train on my birthday, which was good for me because I figured I could find a different way to spend time with Dimitri then.

As his name popped in my head I looked over and my alarm clock. I cursed under my breath as I realized that I would indeed be late for our morning practice for the second time this week. It wasn't even like I was a minute late today, the clock I had on my nightstand read 5:15 meaning I was fifteen minutes late. I burst out of my room and quickly started making my way to the gym. The anxiety of being late to Dimitri's practice seeping in my mind froze as my heel skimmed the edge of a missed step halfway down the staircase. I lost my balance on the wooden steps and tumbled the rest of the way down. Soon my body stopped rolling and I felt the coolness of the hardwood floor pressed against my cheek as I landed at the bottom of the steps. Black spots danced in my vision but I fought hard to push them away. After a few minutes, I was able to right myself and stand up. The ground beneath my feet seemed to sway but I remained upright. I slowly picked up my bag from where it lay in a heap on the floor and made my way to the gym. With each step, I could feel my body protesting, begging for rest, but I just kept walking. When I walked into the gym I set my bag down and instantly lied on the floor. I heard Dimitri stand up and make his way towards me from across the room. When I opened my eyes, we locked gazes. He seemed to be even taller now that I was lying flat on my back. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Get up, we'll do laps." I got up but not without stumbling my first few steps. Dimitri's hand shot out and grabbed my arm to help steady me.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He squinted his eyes and looked me over.

"No, you're not."

"Dimtri-" He cut me off before I could further my protest. Not letting go of my arm he led me to the bleachers. Sitting down side by side he spoke up.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." He squinted his eyes again and I continued talking. "I'm just sore."

"Why?"

"I fell."

"Where? When?"

"Down the stairs coming from my room just now." He let out a sigh.

"Roza…"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Or should I take you to the clinic?"

"No clinic. But it would be better if we could go easier in training today." He nodded his head.

"Of course." He gently moved his hand up to the back of my head and pulled my head closer, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Please be carful Roza."

"I will." I let out a quite laugh. He pulled away and gave me a funny look.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking; I'm no better than Christian." He gave me a confused look so I went on to clear it up for him. "He fell down the stairs the other day too, ended up getting a bloody nose."

"Well, the two of you need to learn how to walk better. Maybe take some classes together on it." I laughed. It wasn't often you heard Dimitri crack a joke. He soon got on with practice. Dimitri, true to his word, kept things light for the day. Once we were done we sat together back on the bleachers. "Any plans for Sunday?" I nodded my head.

"My parents are taking me out to dinner during the night. I know Lissa is planning something for during the day but I have no idea what."

"Do you want to train in the morning? Spend some time together?"

"Sure." I leaned further into his body. "Dimitri…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I felt his arm around me tighten.

"I love you too Roza." The bell soon rang. Letting me know that Dimitri and I had ended up spending way to long in the gym together 'training'. We separate ourselves and packed up, knowing students would soon be filing in. Just as I was leaving Dimitri called out to me. "I'll be by your room after training this evening." I smiled.

"Good, I've been missing you." I saw the corner of his lips turn upward.

"So have I." Just then the first student of the day walked in and we drooped our conversation. I quickly made my way to my first class and sat beside Lissa. Leaning over slightly in my chair I spoke quietly to her.

"Just so you know, that whatever you're planning Sunday won't be able to go into the evening because I have dinner plans with my parents." She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, that's not a problem." She rummaged through her bag and handed me a granola bar. "You should eat, you missed breakfast." I took the bar from her gratefully and began eating. Through the bond, she spoke again. _I'm trying to come up with a way to either get Dimitri involved in what I'm planning for you or to just giving you a few hours for the two of you. I talked to him to plan around when he is and isn't on duty._

"Thank you, Lissa. That means a lot." She smiled back kindly.

"Anything for you Rose. I want you to be happy, especially on your birthday." The class soon started and I attempted to pay attention. I was now even more exited than before for what my birthday held instore for me. Only two more days. I though to myself.

Afternoon training with Dimitri was similar to our morning one. I was still sore from my quit clumsy journey down the stairs earlier in the morning. "So, Comrade," I started once we got a water break. "Lissa told me she told you all about my birthday surprise she has going on for me. Care to shed some light on it?"

"Afraid not Rose, it is after all, a surprise."

"Seriously Comrade, not cool. I'm not big on surprises, I like to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Really? Because I know quite a few people that would beg to differ. You tend to just jump into things head first, no questions asked."

"Yeah well, that's different. That's when there's a threat or something dangerous. This is just a birthday surprise."

"Key word their Rose; surprise." I groaned loudly.

"Not cool." He grabbed his things and I soon followed. Once we reached the gym doors that lead to the rest of the school he turned to me.

"I'll be up in an hour." I smiled.

"See you soon."

True to his word it was exactly sixty minutes later when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over from where I was sitting on my bed to the door. Opening it up I was met with my very tall and handsome boyfriend. "Hey there Comrade." I opened the door wider so he could enter. We were quick to kiss each other. I missed the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. We quickly ran out of air and needed to breath, making us pull away. We sat on my bed and I pulled up my laptop. Cuddling up against each other I turned on a movie. Right then, I felt like we were a normal couple. No age gap, no student and mentor, no hiding. Just a young, very much in love couple, watching a movie together in bed. I knew it wouldn't last, so I cherished the moment while I could. I shrugged closer into Dimitri's chest. The soft cotton material on his long sleeve shirt rubbing up against my cheek. His hand slid up to play with my long dark locks. "I love this." He hummed quietly from beside me. I could feel the vibration run through his chest.

"I do too. I feel so lucky to be holding you in my arms right now." I looked up into his eyes. I could see a sparkle in them, a kind of sparkle that I knew my own eyes mirrored.

"We're both really lucky, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are."

 **Let me know how you liked that chapter! Any ideas for this story?**


	23. Chapter 23

The first thought I had when I woke up today was that I was finally eighteen. A smile instantly broke out on to my face. I wasn't too exited about it a few days ago, but now I was. I finally had a family and an amazing boyfriend to spend it with. I quickly got up and got ready for training. When I arrived to the gym I was a few minutes early, which never happens with me. Dimitri also pointed it out when he saw me. "You're early."

"Would you rather I be late Comrade?"

"No, I'm just surprised is all." I shrugged my shoulders. He carefully set his book down and made his way over to me. He bent down low and kissed me. When he pulled away he had a small smile. "Happy birthday Roza."

"It's a happy birthday indeed." I gave him a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Come on, time for laps."

"What? No special birthday treatment." He continued to make his way to the doors that led to the track.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and quickly sped up to catch up to him. After silently running our laps we got talking again.

"Are you coming to whatever Lissa has planned for me later today?"

"No, I'm on duty, but she's planning on letting you go a few hours early before dinner with your parents so we can spend time together."

"Good, because I want more time with you, especially today." He nodded and got ready to spare with me. I pushed away any thoughts I had of birthday plans and focused on Dimitri. Once he realized I was focused we began. We have gotten to the point now where our sparing is more like a dance rather a fight. We know each other's moves like the back of our hands. The other rarely getting a hit on the other person. Although today was different. There was a split second where I faltered and Dimitri quickly took advantage of it. He swung one leg out and took me down, before I had a chance to flip us over his hands were over my heart.

"Dead."

"Wow, even on my birthday you won't go easy on me."

"Never, and you wouldn't even like it if I did."

"True." I lifted my head up off the ground just high enough to gently kiss Dimitri. After our kiss, he got off of me. Before we could get ready to spare one more round I felt Lissa call to me through the bond. I relaxed out of my fighting stance. "Hold on Comrade." I then tuned fully into Lissa.

 _Rose, are you done with sparing?_ Our bond wasn't two ways so I walked over to the bleachers and grabbed my phone so I could text her my response.

 _More or less, why?_

 _Because, I want you to come over to my room so I can get you ready for your party._ It was odd, if you went through Lissa and I's texts half the time it looks like I'm having a conversation with my self due to the fact that she preferers to talk via the bond rather actually text me back. I turned to look at Dimitri.

"How long until training is over?" He looked over at the clock then back at me.

"It's over now." I returned my attention back to my phone.

 _It's over now, do you want me to shower in my room first or do everything at yours?_

 _You can just come straight to my room, I already went to your room to go through your closet to pick an outfit for today._ I rolled my eyes.

 _Of course you did. I'll see you soon._ I set my phone in my back and looked at my boyfriend. Lissa wants to get me all dolled up for my birthday, I got to go. He strode over and kissed my forehead.

"Have fun Roza." I smiled.

"Thanks, Comrade." I grabbed my things and made my way over to my best friend's room. I only had to knock once before she quickly opened the door and pulled me inside, her golden hair flying around as she moved around quickly. Once I dropped my gym bag by her door she pushed me in the direction of her bathroom.

"Go take a shower, but be quick so I have time to do you hair and everything!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sur yes sur!"

"Oh, hush Rose! Now hurry!" We both quietly laughed to ourselves as I went into the bathroom. When I came back out Lissa had laid my outfit for the day out on her bed and had her vanity table ready with a curler plugged in and my makeup on the table. "Oh good, you were quick, now get dressed." I grabbed the clothes she laid out for me and went back in the bathroom. I slipped on the tight black jeans and the sandy orange silk tank top. The shoes I was planning on wearing later would be black criss-cross heals. Once I stepped out into her room she looked me over approvingly. I then sat in her chair while she started to blow dry my hair. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she spoke. "You know Rose, I kind of miss hanging out with you like we did when we were on the run." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Sometimes I do too. But it's nice not being paranoid anymore, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I don't miss that at all." She smirked at me. "Plus, we both have great boyfriends now." I laughed.

"Well, Dimitri is certainly great but Christian is debatable." She swatted my arm.

"Christian is great." I stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I know, it's obvious to anyone that he really cares and loves you. I'm glad you have each other," I paused as I thought over my words. "But if you tell him that I'll have to kill you." She laughed.

"Don't worry, he'll never know you said a single kind thing about him." I smirked.

"Good." We both erupted into a fit of laugher. After an hour and a half Lissa had finished everything. I had a very light amount of makeup on and my hair was beautifully curled loosely down my back. "Wow, you did great Lissa, thank you."

"I know, and it's not a problem." I rolled my eyes. Usually Lissa was much humbler. I had to blame it on Christian, he was obviously rubbing off on her.

"So, what do you have planned for me today?"

"Well, we have a bit of time left before breakfast is over. How about I tell you while we grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." When we got to the cafeteria I quickly made eye contact with Dimitri from where he was guarding across the room. I could see appreciation and lust flash in his eyes when he saw me. I smirked knowing that's the reaction Lissa was hoping to get from not only Dimitri but many other men when she picked out my outfit today, although I only cared about Dimitris thoughts of me. I winked at him before grabbing a large stack of pancakes and made my way towards my table of friends. "So Lissa, what do you have planned for me today?"

"Well, since we don't have much time I planned for a simple hangout with all our friends, however there will be cake and presents involved. It will be held in my room. Christian is getting it set up now." I smiled.

"That sounds great, especially the cake part!" Everyone around the table laughed. I was happy. I finally had time to spend with my friends, every single one of them. Usually one or two of them would be busy so it was always hard to really get the full gang together. Although, what I was most exited about today was my afternoon with my hot Russian boyfriend.

 **Did you like the chapter? Sorry this took so long to write, I've been busy and also had writers block. This chapter was short and just a filler but this story will pick up! I just really wanted to get this posted so you guys didn't have to wait any longer. Do you guys care to tell me any ideas you have? I'd love to hear anything you have to say about the story!**


	24. Chapter 24

Sitting around, eating a delicious chocolate cake with my friends, I felt totally and completely happy. I looked around at the gifts on the table that I had opened earlier. I appreciated and loved everything but Lissa's gift was possibly the best one. It was a long gold chain necklace that had two small gems on it. The gems were the stones of our birth months. The necklace symbolized us and our friendship. It was slowly creeping further into the afternoon. I knew I was going to have to leave soon if I wanted any time to spend with Dimitri. I looked across the room to Lissa, and pointed down and tapped my wrist, the universal sign for "time." Realization crossed her face. "Oh Rose, don't you have to get ready for dinner with your mum?" Everyone turned and looked over at me.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I need to go. But seriously, thank you for everything. This was really great." I took turns hugging my friends before gathering my gifts and leaving. Once I reached my room I noticed there was a note on my bed. I set my things down on my table before picking it up and reading it.

 _Roza, come meet me at the cabin._

 _Love; D_

I quickly checked myself over in the mirror before doing as the note said. As I walked across campus to get to the cabin I realized it was pretty dead outside. No doubt students and staff were in their rooms relaxing before classes started back up tomorrow. It took a few minutes, but finally I was right outside the front door of the cabin. I gentle opened it and walked inside. "Comrade!" I called out. I heard someone's feet shuffling before Dimitri appeared in front of me. When we saw each other we both smiled at one another. "Happy birthday Roza." He leaned in and kissed me, longer than usual. Now that we were alone we didn't have to worry about getting caught.

"You already said that earlier Comrade."

"Yes, well, I'm saying it again to reinforce the message." I softly chuckled. He grabbed hold of my hand and led me into the living area. We sat down on the surprisingly comfortable sofa and I cuddled as close to him as I could. He looked over at me. "What's got you smiling like that Milaya?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just happy, I feel like things are finally going right in my life." He pulled me even closer to him, which I didn't think was possible without me ending on top of him.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way."

"I wish graduation would hurry up. Not only so we can come out and be a couple, but so I can be Lissa's official guardian, and not feel trapped here anymore."

"Only a few more months." I sighed.

"Yeah." I looked up at him and he seemed to be deep in thought. "Hey, what are you thinking about." He looked down at me and a smile broke out on his face.

"Our future."

"Yeah? What does it look like to you?"

"It looks great. We will both be guarding, but spending lots of time together. Wherever Lissa and Christian go we will live close to them, together. Maybe every few years get a break to go see my family." The smile on my face got even bigger as I heard what Dimitri was thinking about. "How does that sound to you Roza?"

"That sounds like a dream come true." I looked up into his dark eyes that were impossible to resist. I leaned up and kissed him, after a while things began to pick up between the two of us. I knew how this would end, and the thought of it made me even happier.

After two hours of very a personal birthday celebration with Dimitri, along with just cuddling and talking, it was time for me to go out to dinner with my parents. "I need to go Comrade." He nodded his head.

"I'll walk you back to you room." Which he did. The one sad thing about it though was that we still couldn't openly hold hands or show our appreciation to one another as we walked down the halls of the academy. I may be of legal age now, but Dimitri was still my mentor. We would have to wait three more months; until graduation, till we could openly come out as a couple. Once we reached my door he looked around to make sure no one was around, the halls were completely empty except for the two of us. He quickly leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Have a good dinner with your parents, I'll come by your room afterwards, just text me to let me know when you're back."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon Comrade." With that I walked into my room to quickly get ready for dinner with my parents. I fixed my hair and makeup and grabbed a leather jacket to put over my outfit. Soon there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal my father. He smiled kindly, looking nothing like the cruel mobster others thought he was.

"Happy birthday kizm."

"Thanks, where's mom?"

"She's in the car waiting for you, no come on." He held is arm out for me to link my own with. I locked my room and we made our way to the front of the school. As I walked the halls and outside I could see and hear the students whispering about me, thinking up of reasons as to why I would be seen leaving the academy linked arms with non-other than Abe Mazur. I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't exactly going around telling everyone that he was my father, however I was sure people would figure it out soon enough.

"So, where are we eating at?"

"We're going to a restaurant that's for moroi and dhampire. So they will be serving actual dinner meals rather human breakfast."

"Oh good, because I could seriously kill for a steak right about now." He chuckled and we got into the car. A guardian was driving us, but seeing as my mother was a trained guardian herself Abe didn't feel the need for any more. I sat in the back seat beside my mother. She leaned over and gently hugged me awkwardly in the car.

"Happy birthday Rosemarie."

"Thanks mom." She leant down and looked around in her purse, after a few moments she pulled out a small navy blue bag, small enough I could fit it in the palm of my hand. "What's this mom? You didn't have to get my anything."

"I didn't." I looked at her oddly. She just rolled her eyes. "Just open it." I did as she said and poured the condense of the bag out into the palm of my hand. Inside of it was a gold ring, with a very small garnet stone in the middle. I gasped softly.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"It was your grandmothers. I know because you father and I were never really in your life you never really knew much about your own family and heritage. But her grandmother, she was an amazing guardian and woman. You remind me so much of her sometimes. I wanted you to have this, so you could have some sort of tie to her." I carefully put the ring on and then hugged my mother.

"Thank you, mom, really."

"You're welcome Rosemarie."

 **Sorry for the lack of update, my life has been super busy. I just got a job and I also have school on top of that so lots is going on. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be lots of Rose and Dimitri and also some drama! If you have any ideas for this story let me know! When you review more it really puts me in the spirit to write more and update faster.**


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up to the sound of both my alarm going off as well as my phone. I reached across my bed to turn off my alarm before answering my phone. "Hello?" I asked groggily. It was five o-clock in the morning, no one should have been calling me at this time unless it was important.

"Rose?"

"Yes, who is this?" I recognized the voice on the other end of he line but I was too tired to put a name to it.

"It's your father. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in bed. I was sleeping. Is something wrong?" I sat up in bed and rubbed away the sleep from my eyes, I was instantly more awake.

"Yes, I just got news the Victor has escaped from prison." I gasped.

"How? When?"

"No one knows how yet but they think it was a few hours ago. I'll be coming back to the academy. God knows what that man will do now that he's out on his own."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you soon. I need to go check on Lissa. Bye."

"Bye kizm." I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in leggings and a sweater and a pair of sneakers before making my way towards the moroi dorms. Once I reached Lissa's door I gently knocked on it. After a few minutes of consistent knocking I heard footsteps approaching the door. Lissa opened the door with an annoyed glare plastered on her face. Once she saw it was me it turned into a look on worry.

"Rose, is something wrong?" I just nodded my head and walked into her room. We both sat on her bed.

"Lissa…Victor escaped." She gasped and held her small pale hand to her open mouth.

"That's…oh god…when?"

"A few hours ago, no one knows how yet." I took her small hand in mine making her look right into my eyes. "I want you to call Christian and get him over here, okay? I don't want you alone at any time. Day or night. I have practice with Dimitri, I'll tell him and we will get something sorted out for you with Kirova." She nodded her head and grabbed her phone from my night stand and called Christian. After a few moments of silence she spoke up.

"Christian, it's me."

"Yes…I need you to come to my room right now, it's important."

"Okay, bye. I love you." She hug up and looked at me. "He's on his way." I nodded my head approvingly but stayed seated on her bed. I wasn't leaving her until Christian got here. After only a few minutes of waiting there was finally a knock on her door. I got up and opened up before Lissa had the chance to. When Christian saw me he seemed confused.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving now. I just needed to make sure you got here before I left." I took a step closer and whispered in his ear. "Don't leave her alone. I want you to stay with her, if you can't, get Eddie to take your place. Got it?" I took a step back and saw him node his head. Finally, Lissa came up from behind me. "Well, I'll leave you too alone. Call me if you need me, I'll see you soon Lissa." As I walked down to the gym I checked my phone. I was fifteen minutes late. When I finally arrived, all I had to do was take one look at Dimitri's stiff posture and I knew that he had heard about Victor. "When did you hear?" I asked as my way of greeting. He seemed confused but answered me anyway.

"About a half hour ago. When and how did you hear?"

"About the same. Abe called me. He going to come here, bring some extra guardians as well." He nodded his head.

"How are you holding up Roza?" He asked as he walked forward and put his arms around me.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm worried for Lissa though. We both know she's the one Victor wants."

"We should go talk to Kirova, see if we can get her some extra guardians." I nodded my head. We broke apart and silently made our way to Kirova's office. Once we stood outside her door Dimitri knocked twice.

"Come in." We heard her muffled voice call out from the other side of the door. Dimitri opened the door for me to walk through and closed it once he walked through behind me. She looked up as we walked in. Her dark eyes analyzing us. "Rosemarie, Guardian Belikov. What can I do for the two of you?" She sat up straighter in her chair and motioned for us to both take a seat in front of her desk. Once we were both seated Dimitri spoke up.

"Headmistress. I don't doubt that you have heard about Victor Daskov's escape,"

"Why yes, I just heard."

"Well, Rosemarie and I were both concerned about princess Dragomir's safety. We all know that she is the one that Victor want's. No doubt at some point he will try to get her again."

"Yes, I was actually thinking that perhaps for the time being I could assign her some extra Guardians. Does that sound like a good idea to you Guardian Belikov?"

"Yes, we came her to propose that idea to you."

"Well good, I'm glad we have this matter settled." Kirova then looked over at me.

"Rosemarie, I know that you were close with Victor and that during his last attack he meddled with you by putting a charm on you to attack guardian Belikov. Because of this I believe that he may make contact with you. If he does, you need to tell me or Guardian Belikov right away." I nodded my head in understanding. "Good. You two are dismissed now." Dimitri and I both got up and left her office. Once we were further away and walking around outside I spoke up.

"So, Comrade, any predictions?" He shook his head.

"All I know is that he's not done with you or Vasalisa yet. I want you to be cautious Rose. If he makes contact with you, come to me."

"Don't worry, I will." He looked around then pulled me to a secluded spot around the corner of the building. He gently put his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly.

"Be carful Roza." I leaned forward and kissed him back.

"I will Dimitri. Don't worry about me." The corners of his lips turned upward.

"I can't help it. You're a magnet for danger." I laughed.

"Don't I know it." We pulled apart and started walking towards the gym.

"We don't have much time left but we can still get some training in."

"Sounds good to me." With that we silently made out way to the gym in hopes of having a peaceful training session.

 **How was that chapter? Let me know what you think! The more reviews the faster the updates so please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

A week had gone by and still no one knew where Victor was or what he had planned. I hadn't heard anything from him, which in some ways was good. But at the same time was unnerving. I know this whole ordeal was stressing Lissa out a lot. Christian and I were both doing what we could to ease her nerves, but until Victor was back in jail, there wasn't much that could be done. Dimitri was also on edge. To everyone who saw him and worked with him you would think that this whole thing wasn't affecting him, but it was. I could tell how badly he wanted to protect me, and even Lissa, but knew he couldn't do anything to help us.

I walked through the gym doors and saw him sitting down on the mats reading his western book. "Morning Comrade." I called out. He looked up and carefully set his book down.

"Morning Roza." I smiled and went to sit down beside him. He quickly leaned down and kissed me softly. "How are you holding up?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm okay. I'm just kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop." He nodded.

"So am I." After a few moments of just peaceful silence he got up and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me to my feet. "Time to get on with training. We'll start off with our usual laps." I nodded my head. At this point our laps was something I actually enjoyed. Once we finished our laps we went back into the gym to do some sparing. However, when we got inside Alberta was waiting for us. When she saw us she quickly held eye contact with me.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose." She said as way of greeting.

"Guardian Petrov." Dimitri answered back.

"Rose, we have a letter in the office for you. My eye brows raised in surprise.

"Do you know who it's from?" I asked.

"No, however we believe it may be from Victor." I could feel Dimitri stiffen from where he stood beside me.

"Well then, let's go see what it says." The three of us walked down to the office in a tense silence. Once we got to the office Alberta picked up an envelope from her desk and handed it to me. Both her and Dimitri stood in front of me and watched me while I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. I opened it up and read it.

 _Dear Rosemarie_

 _I know that you and Vasalisa have heard about me escaping prison. Honestly, that place was just to stuffy for me. I just wanted to check in with you, give you a little heads up. I'll be seeing you and Vasalisa soon, I do miss the two of you very much. You can tell your boyfriend that there isn't anything he can really do for you, I always get what I want. By the way, I do hope things are going well for the two of you. I would hate for people to find out about your relationship while you were still in school. Talk to you soon._

 _Much love;_

 _Victor._

I looked up at Alberta and then Dimitri, silently handing them the letter. They both read in over. By the end of it Dimitri looked a cross between angry and worried, as did Alberta. I looked at Dimitri.

"Do you think he's going to expose us?" He pondered my question for a moment before answering.

"No, I think he's just trying to make you panic. Trying to drag others down with him isn't really his style." I nodded my head.

"I hope you're right." I looked over at Alberta and could tell she was deep in thought. "Are you thinking of a plan?" I ask her. Her vision focuses back on me.

"I'm trying to. I'll talk this over with the headmistress later, she what she thinks." I nodded my head and stayed silent, allowing her time to think. I walked over to where Dimitri now sat on the two-seater couch in Alberta's office. I plunked down beside him.

"There's nothing we can really do, is there?" Dimitri let out a sigh as he placed his hand on top of mine and held it.

"I hate to admit it, but I don't think there is." He turned and looked into my eyes. I could see his were filled with worry. "I'll do everything in my power to protect you and Vasalisa."

"I know you will. But I don't want you stressing over this." He raised an eye brow at me.

"Impossible." I shook my head. I heard Alberta sigh loudly from where she stood a few feet away from us. Dimitri and I both looked away from one another and towards her. She waved her hand towards the door.

"You two are dismissed. I'll let you know if a plan is made up or if we get any information on Victor." We both nodded our heads and silently left her office. Once we were away and alone I spoke up.

"Do you want to come to my room." Dimitri looked down at me and seemed to ponder my question for a moment. We both new he shouldn't, but I knew he wanted to be with me just as much as I did.

"Okay, I'll stay until my shift, which is in…" He trailed off as he looked down at his watch. "An hour and a half."

We soon made it back to my dorm room without running into anyone. Once inside we both lay together on my bed.

"I wish there was something we could do."

"So do I." I turned to the side silently and buried my head in the crook of his neck. All I could smell was his aftershave, it helped me relax. Suddenly Yeva's warning came back to me.

 _You need to remember to always be on guard, but in the end, what will happen will happen. Do not blame yourself._

I asked myself if Yeva's warning had anything to do with Victor's planes. Dimitri pulled away so he could look at me in the eyes. "What is it?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." His eyes narrowed.

"Rose, if this has anything to do with Victor, you need to tell me." I bit the bottom of my lip.

"Well, it doesn't have anything to do with Victor directly. It's just something that your grandmother told me before we left Russia." I could see his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What did she tell you?" I sighed in defeat and repeated her warning. He stayed silent.

"Do you have any idea as to what she meant by that?" He shook his head.

"No, but I don't doubt that it has something to do with whatever Victor has planned." I stayed silent. After a while of just laying in my bed with Dimitri his alarm on his phones started to go off. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I have to go. My shift starts soon. But afterwards I'll come by and see you. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone right now." I opened my mouth to argue that I would be fine by myself but with a single look he silenced me.

"Fine, I'll see you later." He leaned his head down and kissed me goodbye before getting up and walking out of my room. Once I was alone I allowed myself to fall asleep. The stress of this whole situation was getting to me, I just had to hold out hope that all would be alright soon.

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Don't forget to review. More review gives me motivation to update faster!**


	27. Chapter 27

True to his word Dimitri came by later in the evening. A couple hours after we had our afternoon training. Once we were both comfortable in my bed I started to talk to him about my day. "I told Lissa about Victor's letter today." I felt his hold on me tighten slightly as he pulled me closer to his warm body. "I just wanted to keep her in the loop, let her know what was going on so she could stay aware, but I think I just stressed her out even more." He turned his head slightly and looked at me with concern.

"Is the darkness building up in her from all the stress?"

"Yes, I've been taking a bit of it, but there's so much that I can't do it without having some break down and going on a rampage." I looked up into his deep brown eyes and told him my worries. "I'm scared Dimitri, I know I need to take it from her, but I'm scared of what I'll do when that darkness is in me." He stayed silent for a few moments as he just gazed into my eyes. Finally, he spoke up.

"We could go to the cabin. I'll be there for you, no one else will be there. You could take it from her then. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you or anyone else Roza." I thought about it. My next words came out softer than I had wanted.

"What if I hurt you?" He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"It will be okay Roza. I'll help you." I took a deep breath before nodding my head. He got up off my bed and put his coat and shoes back on. I slipped on some sneakers before I followed him out of my room. I was worried and nervous the whole way to the cabin, I could tell Dimitri was too. Neither of us was looking forward to what was to come. Luckily for Dimitri and I, we didn't run into anyone on the way there. Once inside he locked the door before I sat on the couch in the very small living room. He kneeled in front on me. "I'm right here Roza, everything will be okay. Just do you best to fight it and come back to me." He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. I eagerly kissed him back. When he pulled away he bent his head forward so our foreheads were touching. "Please come back to me Roza."

"Dimitri, before I do this, I want you to know that I don't mean anything I might say or do to you."

"I know." I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing than Comrade. I love you." I barley heard him whisper an I love you too back before I focussed on Lissa's mind, more importantly her darkness. I could feel it swirling around inside her head. Adding to her stress and fears at the moment. I slowly started to pull in out of her and into myself. After a while all the darkness was inside of me. I could feel it eating at me. Begging me to just do something to get it out. Either by hurting someone or trashing the cabin I was currently in. I opened my eyes and was met with Dimitri's dark brown ones. But instead of feeling love towards him I just wanted him away from me. He reached out his arm to hold me but before he cold I pushed him back. He stumbled a bit but quickly came back to me.

"Rose….fight it."

"Shut up!" I barked out. I was trying to fight it, but it was so hard. I went to stand up, so I could get away from Dimitri before I did something to him, but he was quick to push me back down on the couch and straddle me, using his full weight so I couldn't escape him. "Let me go Dimitri!" I yelled out.

"No, Rose, fight it!"

"Screw you!" He leaned down so his head was at the crook of my neck. I tried to move away from him, but he was relentless. The next words he spoke were much more soft and caring. "I need you Roza. I love you and I need you. Come back. Fight this." As I heard his words I could feel some of the darkness go away, I was able to fight, but some of it was still there.

"Dimitri." I choked out. "Please…help me." He pulled away so we could look into each other's eyes.

"You can do it Roza, you're already fighting it. Just keep it up, please." I choked back a sob. He kept up with his encouraging words. I could feel a couple tears slide down my cheek. Slowly I felt the darkness leave my body. I slumped against the couch and leaned my head all the way back as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt tired and weak. "Roza?" I could hear Dimitri say my name like a question. His grip on my arms loosened and I felt as he shifted so his full weight was no longer on me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you." He kissed me. We stayed in each other's embraces, in silence for awhile before he spoke up.

"I hate seeing you like that." I nodded my head.

"I hate being like that. But I couldn't have come back without you. So, thank you." He shook his head.

"I will always be here for you Roza. Always."

We ended up both going back to my room later on in the night. Luckily for me Dimitri agreed to stay the night with me. But honestly, I think even if I hadn't asked him then he would have asked me if he could. I knew Dimitri didn't want to leave my side after what had happened in the cabin.

When I woke up the next morning I felt completely back to normal. Well, normal for me that is. I was deeply concerned as to when Victor planned on making his move, and was wondering as to what exactly his move would be? Would he try to charm Dimitri and I again? Kidnap Lissa again? Or try something completely new? I didn't have any of the answers, but I wished I had all of them. I groaned at the thought of him and sifted slightly in bed. I felt something in my bed move, a few moments later a large arm wrapped itself around my torso. I opened my eyes and looked over to my right. Dimitri was still lying in my bed, half asleep. Seeing him like that instantly brought a smile to my face. I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning Comrade." I whispered. He opened one of his eyes to look at me. Giving me one of his rare smiles when we made eye contact.

"Good morning Roza." He mumbled. After a few more minutes of peaceful silence and half-awake cuddling he stretched out and opened both of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Back to normal."

"That's good." He looked over at my clock then back at me. "It's Sunday and it's later in the day than normal. But would you want to train?" I eagerly nodded my head. Any excuse to spend more time with Dimitri was fine by me. It only took us a few minutes to get ready. I left my room and headed to the gym and Dimitri went to put on some training clothes in his room. Before we split up I winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"See you soon, Comrade!" I called out as I watched him walk towards his room.

 **Please review more and let me know any ideas you might have. More review gets me to update faster and I love to hear what you guys have to say. I haven't been getting many reviews but I do hope that changes!**


	28. Chapter 28

Dimitri entered the gym only minutes after I had. "Long time no see, Comrade." Dimitri shook his head before he finally stopped walking in front of me.

"Come on, time for laps." Our run was quite but peaceful. It finally gave me time to relax and destress. I could tell the run had the same affect on Dimitri. The further we ran the freer we became. The only reason we really stopped was because we knew if we continued we would be too tired to spar.

I ended up winning one sparing match, and Dimitri the other. We were about to do a third and final match, but my phone started to ring from across the gym. I walked over to the bleachers and grabbed it, slightly surprised to see that it was my mother calling me. I quickly answered it and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Rosemarie, how are you?" I knew my mother wanted to build a better relationship with me, yet I still found it odd that she would be calling me.

"I'm alright."

"Are you really? Your father told me about Victor. He and I both agreed that we will be coming to the academy. I don't like anything that that man might have planned." I slightly smiled, it was nice to know that my mom actually really did care about me and love me.

"Well, I am a bit of a nervous wreck. But I'm coping. It would be a nice distraction to have you and Baba here. When will you arrive?" At this point, Dimitri was now sitting in front of me on the bleachers watching me talk on the phone.

"We'll be there sometime tomorrow."

"Good, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, I have to go but be carful and stay out of trouble."

"Pffft, when do I ever get in trouble?" I asked in mock innocence. Dimitri rolled his yes at me. I could hear my mother sign on the other side of the line.

"Goodbye Rosemarie."

"Bye mom." I hung up and sat down beside Dimitri. "My parents will be coming sometime tomorrow."

"Good to hear, it's times like these that you need your family." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Speaking of family, we should skype yours soon. Keep them updated. Maybe Yeva has more information for us?"

"How about after training this evening? I'll come by your room and we can see them then." I nodded my head.

"Sounds good to me." We both grabbed our things and after a quick kiss we went our separate ways. I had to get cleaned up to go eat breakfast in the café with my friends while Dimitri went to get ready for his next guard watch around the wards. Once I got down to the café and sat down with my food I could see that I was the last of my group to arrive, as per usual. Lissa and Christian were quietly whispering. When they realized I was at the table they both looked over at me with concerned looks. We all had an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't share the news about Victor with anyone. God knows what the students here would do with that piece of gossip.

Everyone went about their regular schedule. Myself and Lissa included. There were a couple times where I could see one or two guardians walking behind us to or from class. Lissa was clueless to them, but I knew that they were the extra guardians Kirova was talking about assigning Lissa.

After what felt like the longest day ever, it was finally time for my afternoon training with Dimitri. I smiled when I walked into the gym and saw him sitting down on the floor. He looked up from his book when he heard me walk in. "How was your day?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Boring, although I did notice those extra guardians Kirova was talking about following Lissa around today." He nodded his head.

"Good to hear." He paused to put his book away before making his way to the outside gym doors. I silently followed him as I knew that he was planning on us doing laps. "We'll do laps, then instead of sparing I figured I'd show you some new moves."

"Okay." Our run went by quickly. At this point I had built my stamina up so much that I felt like I could have continued to run and almost didn't want to stop, however I did really like the sound of learning some new moves so I followed through on Dimitri's plan. When we got back to the gym he was quick to get started on the new moves. He ended up showing me a different kind of high kick than the one I knew, one that would be good for smaller opponents rather larger ones, different 'fake' moves I could do, as well as a couple other moves. I knew it would take awhile to really master them but I did feel better with the knowledge that I had some new moves up my sleeve. Once Dimitri had his bag packed up he spoke up.

"I'll come by your room sometime just after curfew."

"I'll be waiting." I wanted to lean over and kiss him, but I instead reached over and squeezed his hand before I left. Ever since that time Alberta walked in on Dimitri and I kissing in the gym we've tried to be more carful.

It was now a half hour past curfew and Dimitri had yet to arrive to my room. I grabbed my laptop and got skype up and ready but didn't press call yet. After a minute or so more I could hear someone knocking on my door. I walked over and opened it and looked up at Dimitri. "Hey there Comrade." I opened my door wider so he could easily walk in. He sat down on my bed where my laptop sat and opened his arms up for me. I quickly sat down and leaned my back against his chest as his arms circled around me.

"Sorry I was late, I got held up."

"It's not a problem." I reached over and pressed the call button. Not long after the screen popped up with all the Belikova women.

"Dimika! Roza!" They shouted happily.

"Hello!" He said back happily.

"What's got the two of you calling?" Asked Karo.

"Well, some things have been going on here at the academy and we wanted to keep you in the loop." Dimitri took the lead of things as we spoke with his family.

"What kind of things?" Asked Olena nervously.

"Well, Victor has escaped. He's made contact with Rose to warn us that he's coming after both her and Princess Vasalisa." I could see everyone gasp and shake their heads on the screen.

"Oh dear. You guys better stay safe. I want constant updates!"

"We'll keep you updateded mama, don't worry." I could see Yeva standing in the back behind all the other women.

"Yeva," I said. She took a few steps and came closer to the camera. "Is there anything else that you can tell us?" She sighed.

"Yes, I've seen a bit more since we last spoke. I need the two of you to stay together. There are dangers coming your way. But if you stay together, I believe it may all work out in the end." I nodded my head.

"Thank you Yeva." We chatted for a bit longer before we ended the call. Once I shut down my laptop and set it off to the side I turned to Dimitri. "How do you feel after hearing what Yeva had to say?" His hold on my tightened and he bent his head lower, to where he rested it in the crook of my neck.

"I feel as though I need to protect you and stay with you now more than ever."

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say a huge thanks to all the great reviews I got on my last chapter! It really put me in the writing mood! I love hearing all the things you guys have to say! Please keep it up!**


	29. Chapter 29

If I thought Dimitri was protective before, I was wrong. Dimitri has been more protective than ever since Yeva's warning. Always wanting me to check in or staying with me while he could and always calling me whenever he had the time. It's not that I didn't take Yeva's warning seriously, because I did, however I do think Dimitri was really going the extra mile with things now, and as much as it was sweet, it was also a little annoying. There was still no word from Victor and that has set everyone on edge. Right now, Dimitri was on his way to my room. It was early afternoon Saturday, he was off duty right now and I was bored out of my mind. All my friends were off doing something else. Adrian was probably drinking in his room, and from the bond I knew that Lissa and Christian were up in the attic of the church just having a day to themselves. A knock on my door brought my out of my thoughts. I got up and went to open it. I was expecting it to be Dimitri on the other side, however I opened the door to find out it was my mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" My parents had arrived a few days ago, I hadn't seen much of them, but I knew it was because I had classes and they were also busy trying to figure out if they could track down Victor before he got to Lissa and me.

"Rosemarie, can I come in?" I nodded my head and opened the door wider for her to enter. I could see her look around my room and inspect it as she walked in, remaining silent as she did so, after a few moments she went and sat at my desk chair. "I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk lately, how have you been?"

"I'm okay, but nervous. In the letter, Victor said he would be seeing Lissa and I soon, but it's been a few weeks, and I can't help but be on edge."

"I know, I wish there was more that could be done. Your father and I are trying everything we can think of to find that man before it's too late." I stayed silent but nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said after a few minutes of just silence. She turned her head to the side slightly and looked at me curiously. It was obvious that my thanks had thrown her for a loop. I don't think either of us could every really remember a time where I had said thank you to her other than when she gave me my grandmothers ring for my birthday.

"For what?"

"For trying so hard to protect Lissa and me and keep us safe. I always thought that you never cared about me, but I can see now how wrong I was." She smiled slightly but also looked sad.

"I'm sorry for never seeing you much, you have to understand Rosemarie, I tried. But as the years went on you started to hate me more, which in understandable, so instead of coming to see you more often to try and fix our relationship, I visited you less and less. It hurt me to know that I had failed at being a mother and just left the academy to raise you. I know I deserved the hatred I got from you, but it was painful to come and see you and know that you didn't want me there."

"Oh mom," I walked over to her and leant down to wrap my arms around her, she hugged me back and after a few moments we both let go.

"I didn't really hate you. I was just hurt and angry that you were never there for me."

"If I could go back, I would."

"I know you would, but we can't, so we just have to make the most out of now."

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get any words out there was another knock on my door. I walked over to open it. This time it was Dimitri, he smiled down at me and I lightly smiled back. I spoke before he could, knowing he would say something that would let my mom in on our relationship.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." His eyes narrowed but he played along.

"Hathaway, I came to remind you about your extra training session, since you missed yesterday mornings." I didn't actually miss yesterdays, and we didn't have training, but there was only so many excuses that could be used in this kind of situation. By now my mom had come up behind me to where both her and Dimitri could see each other. "Hello, Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri greeted politely.

"Guardian Belikov, I guess I better let my daughter go then for training. She is progressing well I assume?"

"Yes, she is progressing very well."

"Good to know, I may have to stop in on one of your training sessions then, that is of course if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all." My mother then turned and looked at me.

"I guess I'll see you around, maybe we could do lunch sometime." I nodded my head.

"That would be nice." After that my mom left my room. Once she turned the corner Dimitri came into my room. "Well that was close."

"Yes, it was." Dimitri went and sat down on my bed and I sat down beside him, he slung his arm around my shoulders and I scooted closer to him.

"How's your day been so far?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Same as usual, nothing new. But I did miss you while I was on shift." I smiled.

"I missed you too today."

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, just cleaning up a bit on finishing up some homework."

"Everything go well with you and your mother?"

"Yes, she just came to see how I was. We had a talk about how she was sorry for never coming to see me and that we both want to change our relationship going forward."

"That's good, it's important for you to have your mother in your life and to have a healthy relationship with her." I smiled.

"I suppose that's all very true." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"What can I say, I'm a smart man." I gasped and held my hand to my chest.

"Dimitri Belikov, am I rubbing off on you?" He rolled his eyes as the corners of his mouth went upward.

"I believe you are Roza. Don't be so shocked though. I'm rubbing off on you as well."

"No, you aren't." He turned his head and looked down at me with his eyebrows raised.

"You can't tell me that since you first came back to the academy that you can't see a change in your self control or your wild behaviour." I thought about his question before realizing that he was indeed right. Over these last few month's, I have in fact changed due to Dimitri.

"Damn, you're right." As I saw his smirk I swatted at his arm. "Don't let that go to your head Comrade."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I paused before I spoke again. "Dimitri?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I only ever really called him by his name in serious situations. "When do you think Victor will come for Lissa and me?" I looked up into his dark brown eyes, I could see his love and worry for me in them.

"I don't know, but I do hope your parents can track him down and find him before then." I nodded my head.

"So do I." I yawned and snuggled closer to Dimitri. He shifted over to the far side of the bed to lay down and pulled me down with him.

"You should rest Milaya."

"But I want to spend more time with you."

"I'll be right here when you wake up Roza. You've been stressed lately, you need a good rest." I sighed knowing that he was right.

"Alright," I leaned up to kiss him on his jaw line. "I love you Comrade."

"I love you too Roza."

 **Hope you enjoyed that fluffy chapter. Let me know what you think. I wanted Rose and Dimitri a chance to really destress before shit hit the fan. Please review, it really motivates me to post more often and I always love to hear what you guys have to say.**


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked over my shoulder and expected to see Dimitri sleeping soundlessly beside me but instead my bed was empty. I could vaguely remember him leaving sometime in the night and kissing me goodbye. I shook my head in hopes of clearing my mind before I picked up my phone to answer it. "Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Rosemarie. Good to hear your voice." I sat up in bed instantly. I knew the voice on the other line. It was Victor.

"What the hell do you want Victor?" I quickly put my phone on speaker so I could talk to Victor as well as go on my phone and send Dimitri a text. _Victor on phone! My room!_ I quickly sent the text before clicking off speaker and holding the phone back to my ear.

"Oh, now Rosemarie, you don't need to have that kind of attitude with me. I just wanted to talk."

"Okay then, talk. Tell me Victor, what's your big plan? What do you want with Lissa and I?"

"I want the same as I did before. Vasalisa to heal me. There is so much I could do to change our world. I need to be in good health to do that. I just want you because I know because of your bond you will be able to lead the guardians to me and stop me just like before. Mark my words Rosemarie this time I will not be stopped, I will get what I want."

"Screw you Victor, there's no way in hell I'll ever let you get anywhere near Lissa."

"Ah, you believe that, yet you don't know what tricks I have up my sleeve." He paused before speaking again. "Now, I must go Rosemarie, I enjoyed our little chat and can't wait to see you and dear Vasalisa so very soon." With then the line went dead. I threw my phone back down on my bed and growled in frustration. After a few moments of pacing my room as I thought about what to do the door to my room flew open and in came Dimitri.

"Roza, I came as soon as I saw your text. Are you alright? What happened?" He was quick to wrap his large arms around me and consul me.

"I'm okay. I woke up to my phone ringing, when I picked it up it was Victor. He said that he would be seeing Lissa and I soon and that he had tricks up his sleeve. He said that he wants Lissa so she can heal him but he wants me so I'm out of the way. He doesn't want me to lead any guardians to him like what happened last time." I looked up into his dark brown eyes that I could so easily get lost in. "What do we do Dimitri?" He pulled me tighter to his chest and leaned his head down. I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head.

"I'll protect you Roza. No harm will come to you or the princess."

"But, what if-"

"No but's. I will keep my word. You and the princess will be safe." I stayed silent but nodded my head. He let go of me but was quick to grab hold of my hand. "Let's go to bed Roza. From now on I won't leave your side."

"Really?" I asked quietly as I crawled into my bed with him after we both changed. He pulled me closely towards him and kissed me softly.

"Really. Every night I'll be here, in this bed with you."

"Good, because I need you."

"Oh Roza, you don't know how much I need you too."

Dimitri and I only slept for about an hour before it was time to get up for our morning training. I groaned as I sat up in bed. Dimitri's arms falling back onto the bed from where they were holding me around my torso. I quickly shut off my alarm before turning around to look at Dimitri. He was still laying down but his eyes were now open. "Morning Comrade." He smiled a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning Roza." He sighed before he let go of me and sat up. "Before training today I think we should go talk to both Alberta and Kirova about Victor calling you." I nodded my head.

"Sounds good." We both got changed and made our way to Kirova's office. We were quick to be called in after knocking on her door.

"Guardian Belikov, Rosemarie. Please, take a seat." Dimitri and I both sat down in the two seats that were in front of her desk. "Are you here in regards of something related to Victor?" She asked curiously. Dimitri spoke before I could.

"Yes, Rose got a call from him very early this morning."

"What did he call you for?" This time I answered her.

"He pretty much just called me to threaten me and Lissa. He said that he would be seeing us soon and that he had tricks up his sleeve to get what he wants. Which is Lissa to heal him and me out of the way." She nodded her head.

"Thank you for coming forward with this information. I'll inform Guardian Petrov. Until the time being I want you to try and not be left alone. When you go to class go to class with a friend, and maybe Guardian Belikov for your training sessions you could walk Rose to and from the gym before and after them?"

"Of course." Dimitri answered back quickly but professionally. If only she knew that he was also sleeping with me every night.

"Good then. Unless there is more the two of you need to speak to me about, then you two are dismissed." We both nodded our heads and silently left Kirova's office and made our way towards the gym. Once inside Dimitri and I got stretching before we made our way to the track.

"Rose." I turned my head to the side and locked eyes with Dimitri.

"Yeah?" I could see him look me over with an almost sad smile on his face. He stayed silent for a few more moments before he shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's just get on with our training." I was about to press Dimitri for more, ask him to tell me what he was going to say, but there was a look in his eyes that made me stop myself.

"Sure Comrade."

 **Review and let me know what you think Dimitri was going to say. Also let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit short, next one will be longer. If you have any ideas let me know!**


	31. Chapter 31

I knew Dimitri was keeping something from me. I knew he needed to get whatever was bugging him off his chest, yet still he went on as if all was alright. I let it go during yesterday, as well as our morning training today. But I was hoping I could talk to him and get him to open up during our afternoon training, which I was on my way to. However, my plan was put on pause when I walked into the gym and realized that it was empty. Dimitri had yet to arrive, which was odd, since I was already a few minutes late. I sat my bag down and sat down on the bottom row of the bleachers as I waited for him. I waited a few more minutes before reaching into my bag to grab my phone to call him. But I didn't get the chance to because once I got to my contact list the gym doors opened and in walked Dimitri. "Hey Comrade, I was just about to call you. What held you up?" He walked over to me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry about the wait, I just got held up with some things." He started to make his way towards the gym doors that led to the outside track but I called him back.

"Dimitri, wait." He turned around and looked at me with slight confusion.

"What is it?"

"Can you come back and sit down beside me?" He did as I asked and I began speaking again as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong? You're not really yourself."

"Nothing is wrong Rose."

"Dimitri, I'm not blind, something is upsetting you. You can talk to me, you know that right? I'm always here for you." He gave me a warm smile as he listened to me.

"I know Roza. And I'm glad I have that option, but I don't want to burden you."

"Dimitri, what upsets you upsets me as well. It's not a burned on me for you to talk about whatever is upsetting you. I want to be here for you and help you in any way I can." He sighed but began to talk about what has been on his mind the last couple of days.

"I know you're worried about what Victor might do to Vasalisa. And that I said I would protect the two of you with everything I can-and I will, always. But I still can't help but worry about you Roza. That man is evil, he got his own daughter to turn strigoi. And he want's you out of the way, we both know what that means." I nodded my head.

"Dead." I shook my head in hopes of clearing away the image of my body laying on the floor, unmoving and without a pulse. "Dimitri, I'll promise you right now that no matter what happens, that I'll fight with everything I have to not only protect Lissa, but myself as well, if not for me then for you. Because I don't want you to worry about me."

"Oh Roza, I always worry about you. Even when you're only a few minutes late to training, I worry. It's just I worry now more than ever because I know how endangered your life is, and I hate that I can't just take you away to somewhere safe. Because we both know Victor is not the kind of man to give up easily."

"No, he's not. But it will be okay. It will work out in the end." Dimitri stayed silent but nodded his head. "Now, let's actually go train." I got up to go walk towards the outside gym doors, but I was stopped by Dimitri's hand shooting out and grabbing hold of mine, I turned around and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me, I instantly kissed him back. Just as I was about to pull away from our heated kiss I heard the doors open and someone gasp. Dimitri and I both quickly jumped away from each other, but obviously not fast enough. I turned and looked towards the gym doors to see the person who had caught Dimitri and me.

It was my mother.

"Oh shit." I mumbled under my breath. "Mom…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say to her.

"Rosemarie! What in gods name is going on here?" She screeched as she shot daggers with her eyes at both Dimitri and I. Before I could answer she was already yelling again. "Guardian Belikov! I actually thought you were a good man, but obviously I was wrong seeing as I just caught you kissing my underage daughter!"

"Actually mom, I'm legal." She turned to me and glared, obviously not caring much about that piece of information. "And Dimitri is a great man, you have no idea what you're talking about! We love each other!"

"Love! Rosemarie, you don't even know what love is! As for Guardian Belikov here I'm sure he doesn't love you and is just using you. You're a child Rosemarie! The two of you don't even have anything in common! I thought I raised you better than this!"

"Mom…" I whispered not really knowing what to say. I was hurt by her words. I knew when she found out about us she wouldn't be happy, but he words really stung. Dimitri then spoke up. I could see the anger in his eyes from my mother's words. But when he spoke his tone was leveled.

"Guardian Hathaway, that's enough. Rose and I do love each other. I am absolutely not using your daughter. Rose is a wonderful woman, and that has nothing to do with you raising her, because frankly, you didn't raise her! You were never there for her! I don't care what you say about me, but you do not get to speak about Rose that way!" He leaned down and grabbed both our bags from the floor, I walked over towards Dimitri and he was quick to take my hand in his. "I think practice is cancelled for this morning Roza." With that we both walked out of the gym leaving my mother inside with an enraged and shocked expression on her face. We quickly made our way to my room. Once inside Dimitri set our bags down and we both sat down on my bed, Dimitri's arms held me tightly against his muscular body.

"I'm sorry about my mother." Dimitri shook his head.

"Don't apologize for her. She shouldn't have said those things about you."

"Or you." I pulled out my phone and quickly found my fathers name in my contacts. I pressed dial and waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Hello Kizm."

"Hey Baba. Are you still at the academy?"

"Yes, do you need something?"

"Yes, mom just found out about Dimitri and me, she saw us kissing. She was really angry. I was hoping you could track her down and calm her down, talk some sense into her. Make sure she doesn't go and try to get us in trouble."

"Oh kizm, I'm sorry to hear she reacted badly. That woman has always had quite the temper. I'll go find her and get her to calm down. Are you and Belikov alright?"

"Yeah, were okay."

"Good. I'll talk to you later kiz."

"Bye baba." With that I hung up and looked back at Dimitri. "My dad is going to calm her down."

"Good. He checked his watch. "How about we go and get some breakfast? I'll even get you a chocolate donut." I was quick to jump up and make my way towards the door. Dimitri still sat on my bed, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for comrade? I want my donut!" He chuckled as he stood up and gently kissed my forehead.

"Let's go Roza."

 **Sorry for the lack of update, been really sick lately! Hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any ideas let me know and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

I was a wreck.

Lissa was a wreck.

Dimitri was a wreck.

Everyone was a damn wreck. It has been a long few days since Victors warning. Everyone was on edge. Also, my mum has yet to try and make contact with me since she found Dimitri and I kissing in the gym. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I had called Abe yesterday, all I got out of him was that apparently my mother was 'just processing things at the moment.' I honestly have no idea what he means by that but hopefully its good.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. Thinking it was my hot Russian boyfriend I opened the door with a sweet smile plastered on my face. But it was not him-it was my mother. "Oh…mom." She was dressed in her guardian uniform and I could tell by looking at her she seemed to want to be anywhere other than with me at the moment.

"Rosemarie, may I come in?" It was meant to be a question but with her tone she made it sound like an order.

"Yeah, come on in." I shut the door closed once she came in. I silently sat down on my bed and she sat down on my chair by my desk across from me. "So…" I started. She cleared her throat, she only looked uncomfortable for a few moments before she put her guardian mask up.

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Guardian Belikov."

"Okay, well for starters when it's just us you can call him Dimitri." She nodded her head. Her bright red hair not moving at all as it was wound up tightly in a bun on the top of her head.

"Your father and I talked, and he seems to think that you and…Dimitri, are good together. That he actually cares for you and isn't just…"

"Using me?" I finished for her with a hard edge in my tone. "He isn't. He does care very much for me, as do I for him."

"I believe you, however I would like to talk to Dimitri. If you weren't my daughter and I saw what I did that other day in the gym I would have gone straight to the office to turn you too in."

"You make it sound like we're criminals."

"Well he's not far from being one."

"Mom!" I was outraged that she would say that about Dimitri. She looked down only looking mildly guilty for what she said for a few moments.

"Anyway, talk to him and let him know that I would like to speak to him sometime when he's not on duty." I nodded.

"I guess if I have too."

"You do." We then continued to sit in my room in silence, neither knowing what to say. "Well then, I should go."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around then." I walked her to my door, just as she stepped out and I was about to shut my door she turned around to look at me.

"Just so you know Rosemarie, if that man even thinks about breaking your heart, both your father and I will skin him alive. You best let him know that." I smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know you care." I watched as a small smile graced her lips.

"I'd do anything to protect you." With that she turned back around and walked away from me without a second glance back.

It was late at night. I was doing some quick cleaning up of my room when I suddenly felt a wave of panic roll over me. But the feelings weren't coming from myself, they were coming from Lissa, they were so strong they were threatening to pull me inside her head. I quickly stopped what I was doing and slipped into her head just to see where she was-she was in her room. I pulled back out of her head and rushed out of my room. I sprinted towards the moroi dorms as fast as I could and towards Lissa's room. Once I reached there I burst into her room. I looked around and saw her sitting in the middle of her room on the floor with a note in her hand, she was crying. She looked up as I entered and stopped crying for just a moment before she burst into tears again, it was as if my presence made her cry more than she was before. "Lissa, what's wrong?" I quickly sat down next to her on the floor and pulled her towards me so I could wrap my arms around her. "Lissa, answer me, please." She looked up at me with her bright green eyes that were now bloodshot from all her crying.

"I got a note, it was slipped under my door. It's from Victor." With shaky hands, she handed me the note so I could read it for myself.

 _Dear Vasalisa,_

 _I have been in contact with Rosemarie a couple of times and figured it was only fair I make contact with you as well, after all, it is you who I want. I wanted to make sure you knew that I will get what I want, do not put anything past me, I will do what needs to be done to get what I want. I can easily take away your boyfriend, and we already know that I plan to do that with Rosemarie. Do not make things harder than they have to be. If you cooperate I assure you I will bring no harm to anyone. Excluding your bondmate- she should have stayed dead along with your family, she's just setting me back now from getting what I want. I'll see you soon Vasalisa, very soon._

 _-Love your uncle_

Quickly I pulled out my phone to call Dimitri as I continued to hold a sobbing Lissa against me. He picked up at the second ring. "Belikov." He answered. He sounded groggy, obviously he went to bed early to try and get a good night's rest.

"Dimitri, I need you to come to Lissa's room."

"Rose? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is someone crying? Are you crying?" His questions were coming fast and I could hear his tone change with worry.

"Can't talk much, just come now. We need you." With that I hung up and paid my attentions to Lissa. "Ssshhh Lissa, it's okay. You're okay." I ran my fingers through her long soft hair and kept repeating the same things over and over again. She clung to me as if I would disappear if she were to let go.

"But it's not okay. He's going to kill you and use me!" I shook my head even though she couldn't see me from where she had her face buried between my neck and shoulder.

"It will be okay, I'll make sure of it." For the second time this night the door to Lissa's bedroom flew open, this time from Dimitri. He quickly rushed towards us and knelt down beside me.

"What's going on? Is Lissa okay? Are you okay?" I took one of my hands off of Lissa and grabbed Dimitri's hand to squeeze it.

"I'm okay. Lissa's just in shock, she got a note from Victor." Dimitri said something quietly in Russian, most likely a swear word. I handed him the note and watched as his eyes scanned over the paper and he took it all in. Once he was done he looked up and met my eyes, if at all possible he looked even more worried than he did before.

"That's it, something needs to change. I want you two to come with me to see Alberta and Kirova. Things can't keep going on like this." I nodded and looked back down at Lissa.

"Lissa, come on you have to get up. We're going to go to the office to try and do something about this." Slowly she got up and continued to cling to me as the three of us walked down the dark and empty halls of the academy towards the office where I knew Kirova would most likely be sitting behind her desk working a late night. I was proven correct in my guess when Dimitri knocked on the door and her voice called from behind it to come in. One look at us and she knew why we were there.

"What did he do this time?" Dimitri handed her the note.

"He sent this to Vasalisa." Once she read the note she looked back up at us.

"Obviously thing need to change."

"Yes, they do, I say at the very least more guards for the girls and we set up cameras outside their rooms as well as give them something they can keep on them at all times that allows us to track them at any time." Kirova stayed silent for a bit as she though over Dimitri's suggestions.

"Yes, I agree. Guardian Belikov, I will call Guardian Petrov down here first thing in the morning to talk to her about getting more guards for the girls. Until then I want the girls to stay in the same room together tonight and yourself you stay guard, you can work that out with them and how that will work. Additionally, I want you to do routine checks on them as often as possible through the days to come." We all nodded our heads. Then left to go back to my room. Seeing as Lissa didn't really want to go back to hers tonight. Once inside I laid down Lissa on my bed and tucked her in.

"Try to get some sleep Lissa, Dimitri and I won't leave you side, you're safe."

"You'll come to bed with me soon?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I will. I'm just going to talk things over with Dimitri." It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep. When I turned to face Dimitri, he was sitting on my chair by my desk. I sat on his lap and he instantly put his arms around me. "Sorry I woke you." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I'm not. I'm glad you did."

"I don't know what to do Dimitri, I want to protect Lissa but I don't know how."

"You're doing the best you can Roza."

"I wish that was enough."

"So do I." I got off Dimitri and grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow from the bottom of my closet.

"I wish you didn't have to sleep on the floor tonight, but I hope these are at least a little bit comfortable." He smiled slightly.

"I'm sure they will be fine." With one last kiss, we both went to our separate beds.

"Goodnight Comrade."

"Goodnight Roza." After a few moment's I spoke up again.

"By the way Comrade, my mum wants to talk to you sometime when you're off duty. She also said if you where to break my heart at all the both her and Abe will skin you a live." I giggled a little at the last part even though the thought of him being hurt wasn't funny.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. She has absolutely nothing to worry about, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know."

 **Finally an update! Fanfiction was giving me a hard time and wasn't letting me update any new chapters for a while! Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter soon! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
